Negima Vault Adventures: Wrath of the Androids
by heroes1202
Summary: The sequel to "Gears of Time". Class 2-A has come together again as high school students, joined by Kotaro, Brianna and Chao. However, Gragon has returned also and has brought an army of powerful android clones of the class! Can the girls stop him?
1. Ch 1: High School Drama

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 1: High School Drama_**

Mahora Academy has always been known for its outstanding grades, top notched classes and friendly faces. But one thing not many know is that Mahora Academy is also the home of the most powerful heroes of the magical world, Class 2-A. And today was a very big day for this class of girls. After a year of peace, and another school year been and passed, they were starting their new school year as Mahora Academy high school students. But in the dormitory, Konoka was dealing with another problem. And that was waking Asuna up.

"Come on Asuna! Wake up!" Konoka groaned. Asuna continued sleeping quietly in her bed, snoring loudly. Negi, Anya and Chamo waited by the door, already dressed.

"Man. Asuna sure knows how to party." Chamo sighed "We have one little party last night. And she's out like a light the next morning." Negi nodded before hearing a knock at the door. Negi opened the door to find Setsuna.

"Oh. Professor Negi. Good morning. Is Konoka in?" Setsuna asked. Negi nodded and let her in. Setsuna saw Konoka now trying to pull Asuna out of bed by her arm.

"Asuna! Oh! Don't tell me you're faking!" Konoka exclaimed. Asuna wasn't budging.

"Five more.....minutes...." Asuna snorted. Setsuna sighed and reached for her sword. Without a sound, she chopped the bed down and Asuna went crashing.

"Dow!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Setsuna. Isn't that going over board?" Konoka asked. Setsuna put her sword away.

"How else would you wake her? Sometimes, I swear Asuna sleeps like a bull." Setsuna said. Asuna groaned.

"And what does....THAT mean Setsuna?" she asked. Setsuna gave a confident smirk.

"Nevermind that Asuna. Hurry up and get dressed! We're going to be late for school!" Anya shouted. Asuna asked what she meant before looking at her alarm clock. Glaring at the time, Asuna yelled.

"It's THAT late already?! Oh man! I gotta hurry!" Asuna exclaimed. She started darting around the room like a rocket, grabbing her things. But before she went out the door, Negi reminded her that she was still in her pajamas.

"Oh! Right!" Asuna chuckled. Anya sighed.

"How can Asuna be this fast getting ready when she sleeps like THAT during the summer?" Anya asked. Negi chuckled nervously, telling Anya that it doesn't matter anymore. With Asuna finally ready, everyone headed out for the academy. Outside, the sun was shining overhead and everyone else was heading for the school as well.

"Well, this is it. Anybody nervous?" Setsuna asked.

"Huh? Whaddya mean Setsuna?" Konoka asked. Setsuna reminded everyone that this was their first day as high school students.

"Oh yeah. Well, I bet it won't be any different than when we were junior high students." Asuna said. Negi also pointed out that Asuna would be meeting new girls too.

"There's a bonus! Plus, I think the dean said something about all of us being in the same class this year too." Chamo added. Asuna smirked.

"Well, guess I'm stuck with little brat Negi for a whole year again." Asuna smirked. Negi glared at Asuna.

"What? Asuna?" Negi asked, starting to cry. But he saw Asuna glance at him and wink, showing she was kidding.

"I wonder where the other girls are. I bet they all have different classes now too." Konoka asked.

"Well, maybe we'll see them somewhere along the way today. You never know." Anya said. But she had no idea just how right she would be. When everyone made it to their classroom, they were in for a shock.

"What the?!" Asuna stuttered.

"Holy cow!" Konoka gasped.

"Im...Impossible!" Setsuna shouted.

"But it is!" Negi and Anya exclaimed. They saw that their classroom was filled with the other girls from Class 2-A as well! Every last girl, from Sayo to Zazie, was all together in the classroom. Shade was there as well, quietly reading on her desk. They even saw Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"It's our class! But....what are they all DOING here?!" Asuna shouted. Asuna was quickly heard by Haruna, noticing them at the door.

"Oh my gosh! Look guys! Asuna and the others DID come!" Haruna exclaimed. Nodoka blushed and Yue simply glanced while sipping a juice box.

"Well, whaddya know? So they did." Yue muttered.

"Hey guys! It's so great to see you!" the twins cried. Asuna and Konoka merely waved, too stunned for words.

"Ugh. I had a feeling YOU'D be here too Asuna." a voice said. Asuna looked towards the front row and saw Ayaka. Asuna groaned.

"Hello....craddle robber." Asuna muttered. Ayaka huffed and turned away. Negi was so happy to see that his whole class was together again.

"Isn't this amazing Anya? Class 2-A is all together again!" Negi exclaimed.

"Well, I admit that it's a bit of a surprise." Anya said. Suddenly, Negi and Anya both heard someone snoring. Looking towards the back, they saw someone else. It was Kotaro Inugami in a Mahora jacket!

"Is that....Kotaro?!" Asuna asked.

"What's HE doing here?" Setsuna asked. They all gathered by Kotaro and looked at the Mahora emblem on his jacket, the real deal. Kotaro suddenly woke and spotted them.

"Whoa!" Kotaro exclaimed, stumbling over. He quickly got back up and saw them again.

"Guys?! No way! You're here too?!" Kotaro asked.

"How is it YOU'RE in our class this year Kotaro?! You're just a kid!" Asuna exclaimed. Kotaro smirked.

"Let's just say....the dean felt like I was "grown up" enough to be in this class. Plus, this way, I really get to see what goes on in class." Kotaro said. Asuna groaned.

"Well, at least we have ONE new face joining us." Setsuna said. Just then, the classroom door opened again and Asuna quickly looked down. At the door was someone new as well. A young girl with silver hair was seen wearing a Mahora coat. It was Brianna Chrona.

"Br...Brianna?" Asuna asked. Brianna looked up and gasped.

"Asuna? You're here too?" Brianna asked.

"This is our classroom all right. Are....you looking for your room too?" Konoka asked. Brianna said that Dean Konoe told her that this was the right classroom earlier. Asuna laughed.

"I don't believe it. Welcome to the class Brianna!" Asuna chuckled. Brianna smiled and started looking for a seat. But right after she came in, someone else did too. Everyone looked and saw Chao Lingshen!

"Hello Mahora Academy! It's great to be back!" Chao exclaimed. Everyone gasped.

"No way! Is that....Linghshen?!" Kazumi asked. Sayo was right by Kazumi's side.

"It's amazing. She really came back!" Sayo shouted. Setsuna quickly asked Chao why she was here and she chuckled, asking if she couldn't come back and try "school life" again.

"But WHY?" Asuna asked.

"I talked with the dean. It's cool." Chao said. Negi chuckled and figured class should begin. Everyone sat down and they went through their first day quite well. It was almost as if nothing had changed during class, everyone acted the same way they did when they were middle school students. Chamo was sitting quietly on Negi's desk as the class went on. As he taught, Negi still wondered how this was possible.

"I bet anything the dean and Professor Takahata are behind this." Negi thought. At the door, the dean and Takahata were taking a quick look inside.

"Ha ha. I bet Negi and the others are questioning how they are all together again for their first year as high school students." Takahata said. The dean chuckled.

"Why break up a good thing Takahata? Besides, I always felt like these girls did their best when they were together." Konoe said. The two men chuckled and walked off, letting the girls enjoy class. After school, everyone decided they should have a class photo to celebrate the new year. They were all together out on the sports field, sitting on the bleachers, as Negi was setting up the camera.

"All right girls! Please make sure everyone is together in the shot." Negi asked. Kotaro and Brianna were also included in the photo. And just as Negi was ready, Jennifer and Julie passed by.

"Hey. Are you guys taking a picture? Can we be in it too?" Jennifer asked. Chachamaru glanced at Evangeline, who merely huffed.

"Fine. I suppose the young boy would say you're "apart of the class" too." Evangeline said. Jennifer and Julie chuckled, quickly taking a seat.

"Is everyone set?" Asuna asked. The camera counted down and when it hit zero, everyone gave a big grin and cried out "Mahora Academy!" as loud as possible. The camera took the picture and everyone chuckled shortly after.

"I can't wait for it to develop. Can we see it when it develops Professor Negi?" Sakurako asked. Negi smiled.

"I don't see why not." he said. But as everyone was smiling, they all saw a dark shadow appear and vanish.

"Hey. What's that?" Kakizaki asked.

"It looked like a bird shadow." Yotsuba said. But then, they heard a menacing laugh. Everyone quickly looked around.

"Wait a minute! I know that laugh!" Evangeline shouted. No matter where they looked, no one could spot it. But Brianna was quick to see something in the sky.

"Up there!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked to the sky and gasped. Floating above them was a man in a dark purple coat. The face beneath the hood could barely be seen.

"Oh no. Please....don't tell me it's...." Asuna stuttered. Shade was too stunned to speak. The man pulled his hood down and it showed a purple skinned man with pointy ears and long black hair. His eyes were black and red, giving a devilish grin.

"It's GRAGON!" the girls screamed. Shade, Negi and Asuna gasped, seeing their dark nemesis once again.

"Hello Mahora Academy brats! Have you missed me?!" Gragon exclaimed, going into a loud menacing laugh shortly after.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....  
_**


	2. Ch 2: Teacher and Student

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 2: Teacher and Student_**

Class 2-A continued glaring up in shock, confused and horrified that Gragon was back and now floating overhead. The evil warlock glared down at them, spotting a few new faces. Two he took interest in was Shade and Brianna.

"What's he doing here?! Isn't he supposed to be dead?!" Makie exclaimed.

"Actually, he was only sealed away in another dimension. Wonder how he got out." Yue corrected. Gragon laughed.

"I must say....you've all grown. How fortunate that I don't have the same brats before me." Gragon said. Asuna growled and summoned her blade. But before she could attack, Negi whispered to her to stand down.

"So why are you here Gragon? Didn't pester us enough last time?" Evangeline asked.

"On the contrary, I felt there was a LACK of communication between us. So, I came to issue a little warning to you." Gragon said. Shade groaned. Negi asked what kind of warning, ready to draw his staff. Gragon smirked and turned away. But quick as a flash, he turned around and fired a black sphere at them. The girls gasped as Asuna and Negi countered. Their two attacks caused the sphere to explode before contact with the bleachers.

"Oh yeah?! I got a warning too! You're DEAD!" Asuna shouted. She charged for Gragon and lunged up for him. But without even budging, a barrier fired back at Asuna and knocked her down. Gragon smirked.

"How rude. I was talking." Gragon said. The others hurried to Asuna as they were being looked upon by Gragon.

"In exactly one week from today, your precious academy will be no more! I've returned with a much more powerful army than last time! And my new forces will finally rid this world of your pestering ways once and for all! So, beware girls!" Gragon shouted. He then laughed and vanished in a flash.

"In one week....we're doomed?" Sakurako asked.

"No way. He....He has to be bluffing." Akira stuttered. Asuna agreed, stating that he KNEW how powerful they really were. Negi couldn't help but worry, even more that the monster was back in their world again. And Negi knew for sure that Gragon was looking to settle this once and for all.

"Great. Our first day as high school students and that warlock is out and about again." Evangeline groaned. Konoka suggested they should inform the dean about this and she hurried back to school with Setsuna. They found the dean in his office and told everything they saw.

"It....can't be. That maniac is back?" Takahata asked.

"This is grim. Very grim indeed. We all know what that evil warlock can do. I only fear what this new "army" of his is this time." Konoe said. Setsuna gulped.

"What should we do grandpa?" Konoka asked.

"Well, for the time being, we must NOT let anyone else in the school breath word of this to anyone. We don't need a panic starting up. Girls? Until we can identify what Gragon wants this time around, just act like you never saw him. Understood?" the dean asked. Konoka and Setsuna nodded.

"We probably should tell the others. Come on Konoka. Let's start with Asuna and Negi." Setsuna said. Konoka agreed and followed her friend out the office. As they left, the dean heard the window behind him open. He saw Nagi Springfield sitting in the window.

"So....he's back?" Nagi asked. Back at the dormitories, Asuna and Negi were given the word from Konoka and Setsuna.

"All right. So the dean just wants us to ignore it until it gets serious. No problem." Asuna said. She asked Negi if he would be able to forget about it and Negi figured it would be all right and nodded.

"So...what ARE we gonna do if we're ignoring that psycho?" Chamo asked. Konoka looked over at the calendar and noticed something circled in red, making her giggle.

"Huh? Konoka? What's funny?" Asuna asked. Konoka pointed to the calendar.

"Do you guys realize what today is?" Konoka asked. They both looked back at the calendar and both automatically blushed.

"Oh....y....yeah. Tonight.....is....." Asuna muttered. Anya took a closer look at the date on the calendar.

"Wait. You two are.....DATING?! Is that what this says?!" Anya exclaimed. Negi blushed bright red.

"When did THAT happen?! Answer the question Negi!" Anya shouted, staring Negi directly in the face. Setsuna sighed.

"Geez. We might've known Asuna and Negi are good friends, but they're still too embarrassed to say." Setsuna thought. Asuna glared up at the clock and nervously chuckled, grabbing Negi by the wrist.

"Uhh.....no comment!" Asuna exclaimed. She then darted out the door with Negi, leaving Anya still rattled with shock and Konoka and Setsuna relieved. Negi and Asuna started to calm down outside.

"That was close. I swear....Anya sometimes acts like she's our mom or something." Asuna said. Negi sighed.

"Well, she is a good person. You just have to look past her "demeaning" qualities." Negi said. Negi and Asuna laughed and started turning away slowly, blushing red afterward.

"So......you ready for a little fun tonight? It's a good way of celebrating our first day going well." Asuna said. Negi turned to Asuna and nodded. Asuna smiled and blushed more.

"Shall we?" Negi asked. Asuna nodded and the two walked off together. Negi glanced down at Asuna's hand and was rattling, unsure if they should be holding hands like this.

"Negi? Something wrong?" Asuna asked. Negi stuttered.

"No. I'm....I'm fine Asuna." Negi said. Asuna merely shrugged and figured it was nothing. As they passed through campus, some of the other students saw them and Asuna saw them gossiping.

"Oh my gosh. Isn't that Asuna and Professor Negi? When did they hit it off?" a girl whispered.

"Yeah. It is. They really look close." another said. Asuna had an uneasy feeling about everyone looking.

"Sheesh. You can't keep any secret a secret here." Asuna said. Back in the dean's office, Nagi was given full details from Dean Konoe and Takahata.

"Well, this IS troublesome. I thought we finally finished Gragon last time." Nagi said.

"So did we. But now we've got a problem. If he's back, it could spell trouble for the school and the students." Takahata said. Nagi thought for a moment, thinking back on the last time Gragon tried to destroy everyone.

"I'll do what I can to help keep an eye on him. Count on it." Nagi said. Konoe and Takahata nodded, thanking Nagi for his aide. Meanwhile, back in Mahora City, Asuna and Negi were browsing around downtown.

"Just think Negi. We made it through middle school. Wonder what being a high school teen will bring?" Asuna asked. Negi smiled.

"I'm sure it'll open the doorway to amazing new adventures Asuna." Negi said. Asuna blushed slightly.

"Yeah. Maybe. You know how things are for us." Asuna said. After browsing for an hour, they went into a nearby restaurant and took a table. The whole time, they seemed a bit anxious about talking with each other. All they did was blush.

"Hmm. Taking them a while, isn't it?" Asuna asked, finally breaking the silence. Negi blushed and nodded, slowly looking away. Their waitress brought them their drinks and set them down. Asuna twirled her straw around as she glanced at Negi.

"What is WRONG with me?! Negi's just a kid. How can I have this much trouble talking to him?!" Asuna thought "Come on Asuna! You're a big girl! Just spit it out already!" She looked to Negi, who was patiently sitting in his chair.

"Hey Negi? There's......something I wanted to ask." Asuna said. Negi glanced at Asuna.

"Yes Asuna?" he asked. Asuna glanced away.

"Well, we've.....we've known each other for....a while now. And....I think I figured out...." Asuna muttered. Negi gulped.

"Professor Takahata is a nice guy and everything, but now that I think about it, he's too old for me. I'm a high school teen, got my whole life ahead of me." Asuna said. Negi asked if she was trying to point out something with this.

"I guess....I just wanna say.....I really love having you as a friend." Asuna said. Negi seemed a bit surprised, but he smiled.

"I am too Asuna. At first, I thought you were someone I wouldn't get along with. But after all we've been through, I....can't think of anyone else that I'd rather be with." Negi said. Asuna blushed.

"So....does that mean we're.....boyfriend and girlfriend? Or something?" Asuna asked. Negi glanced away and scratched the back of his head.

"If.....If you want to..." Negi said. Asuna smiled.

"I would. If....If you want to." Asuna said. Negi blushed and thought it was all right with him too. Both of them started to chuckle, shortly growing into a friendly laugh. But before they could talk more, they realized someone was watching. Asuna looked back and saw Konoka watching with Setsuna.

"What the?! Konoka?! Were you peeking at us?!" Asuna exclaimed. Konoka giggled.

"Come on Asuna. We all KNEW you two had to be closer than that. I was just making sure my doubts were right." Konoka said. Asuna stuttered and her face turned beat red. Fire began burning in her eyes.

"And what DOUBTS were they Konoka?! Don't you know any privacy?!" Asuna exclaimed. Setsuna tried sneaking away, but she was spotted.

"And don't think YOU'RE getting away scot free Setsuna! I see you there too!" Asuna yelled. Negi continued to watch Asuna yell at Konoka and Setsuna, slowly reaching into the pocket of his jacket. He had a small picture of him and Asuna from one year ago in his pocket.

"I wonder what Nekane would say....if she ever knew?" Negi thought. He looked at Asuna grabbing both of them by their shirt collars.

"I think....she'd be happy. Happy that I found a great friend like you....Asuna." Negi muttered, slowly blushing.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....  
_**


	3. Ch 3: Time in the Resort

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 3: Time in the Resort_**

At Mahora Academy, the girls kept true to their promise and didn't breath a word of Gragon's prescence across campus. It seemed as if things were going fine. But a while back, in what appears to be Gragon's new lair, the evil warlock was sitting upon a throne before his new army. Their faces remained hidden by shadows but each wore white jackets with an evil counterfeit image of Mahora Academy's emblem.

"C'mon! Aren't we gonna go after those girls yet?" one of them exclaimed.

"Patience my children. We will have our time, you'll see. I just thought I'd give them a while to prepare." Gragon said. Another asked if that was wise, knowing that Class 2-A would probably be growing stronger by the second.

"Hmph. Exactly." Gragon said. His army glared at each other in confusion.

"Wait. You WANT them to get stronger? But why?" one asked.

"Why else? We let them build themselves up to the point where they feel "powerful" and then we tear them apart like the little girls they are." Gragon said. One of his men laughed.

"OOH! Now that IS evil!" he laughed. Gragon smirked.

"I wonder what they're doing right now." Gragon said. Back at Mahora Academy, Class 2-A was busy doing training. Despite their promise to keep quiet of Gragon, Evangeline wouldn't have it and brought Class 2-A into her resort so they could train.

"Wait. So you're LETTING us train here? Weird. And I thought we'd have to beg." Asuna said. Evangeline huffed.

"Let me just say that I find the old man's idea to be foolish and rather suicidal. I'm not going to just sit around and wait for that purple skinned freak to make his next move." Evangeline said. Haruna then asked why she pulled everyone else inside with her.

"Because....you should all be prepared as well. We've no idea what this new army Gragon has." Evangeline said. Nodoka quickly saw Evangeline's meaning while the others were a bit lost.

"Uhh.....translation please?" Natsumi asked. Evangeline groaned.

"You're all going to be training here everyday after school! You have to sharpen your skills if you want to prepare for Gragon's next drop-in!" Evangeline exclaimed "Did THAT clear it up enough?" The other girls, mostly shocked by Evangeline's anger, all nodded.

"Hmph. Very well. Chachamaru? I'll leave them to you. I'm going to meditate on my own for a while." Evangeline said, walking off with Chachazero hopping on her head.

"As you wish master." Chachamaru said. After she left, the girls all decided on their training spots and started to train. Over time, the girls' pactio artifacts had changed in either appearance, power or skills, making the girls more adept with them. Kotaro was having a sparring match with Fei Ku, evenly matching himself against her.

"Come on Fei Ku! I need a challenge!" Kotaro exclaimed. Fei Ku smirked and soon added swinging her giant gourd around and whacking him with it.

"That enough challenge for ya?" Fei Ku asked. Kotaro growled and soon grabbed the gourd when she swung it again.

"Yeah. But watch where you swing it!" Kotaro exclaimed. He flipped Fei Ku over head and threw her away. Behind them, Negi and Asuna were sparring abilities against Anya and Setsuna.

"You're getting better Anya! I'm impressed!" Negi called. Anya chuckled.

"You're not bad yourself Negi! But don't think I'm gonna let you outshine me!" Anya shouted. But as everyone was still training, the entire area around them froze completely. Time had come to a stand still. The one who caused it was Brianna, activating her pactio item and plucking off two earrings on her ears.

"Wow! I can do this just by taking these off?" Brianna asked. She put them back on and time started up again. Brianna had an idea and dared someone to attack her. The one to take her up was Haruna, sending one of her drawn creations at her.

"Okay Brianna! Let's see your moves!" Haruna called. Brianna quickly plucked off her earrings and stepped away from the attack as it was slowing to a halt. When Brianna put them back on, Haruna was now attacking and nailed Ayaka in the back of her head.

"What the?" Haruna exclaimed. Ayaka was knocked out cold from that single blow.

"D'oh! Sorry class rep!" Haruna cried. Brianna smiled as she glanced at her earrings.

"Amazing. I think I can control time with these things." Brianna said. Out in the large canyon part of Evangeline's resort, Fuka and Fumika were out practicing with Kaede. They multiplied themselves with multiple clones and jumped at Kaede.

"We'll bury ya alive Kaede!" the clones cried. Kaede smirked and drew her large shuriken, throwing it with all her might. She slayed all of the clones and left Fuka and Fumika to knock her over.

"Oh man! You found us!" Fuka exclaimed. Kaede chuckled.

"Well, maybe next time you should think about not being so close to the front of the pack." Kaede said. The twins looked at each other and nodded, feeling she was right. They tried again, but kept the real twins surrounded by clones. This time, more of the clones survived and they buried Kaede.

"Ha! Gotcha now!" Fuka exclaimed. But when they all got off her, they saw that Kaede used a substitution to escape.

"Kaede! I thought you were gonna fight fair!" Fumika cried. Kaede watched them from behind a rock, giving a quiet chuckle. But she didn't expect that one chuckle gave her away to the twins, soon pouncing on her again.

"Oh man. I really gotta keep quiet." Kaede groaned. Back at the main castle, Evangeline was in her private quarters meditating. But as she was meditating, something was flashing through her mind. She saw a mysterious man in a dark red robe glaring at her.

"What? Who....?" Evangeline muttered. She opened her eyes and saw the robed man right before her.

"Geagh! Who are you? How'd you get in here?" Evangeline exclaimed. She jumped back and was ready to attack.

"Hello....Evangeline A.K. McDowell." he said.

"Oh. So you know my name? Like that will help. Now leave or face my wrath!" Evangeline exclaimed. She came at him and casted a spell. But without even moving, it phased right through him and something else struck Evangeline. She was sent flying back and crashed right through the wall of her room.

"What in the? How did he do that? He barely moved!" Evangeline exclaimed. She flew back to her room and was ready to strike again. But the cloaked man was gone.

"Eh? Where'd he go?" Evangeline asked. She looked everywhere, but saw no sign as to how the man appeared and vanished.

"It....It had to be my imagination." Evangeline groaned. Looking at a nearby clock, she figured she should check in on the others. She headed back to where she left the class and found them all taking a rest.

"And I suppose training went well?" Evangeline asked.

"Yes master." Chachamaru replied. Evangeline groaned and rubbed her head, still injured from the earlier attack.

"Evangeline? You all right? Did you hit your head?" Chizuru asked. Evangeline glared at her and sighed.

"I'm fine. I accidentally bumped my head. That's all." she said. The others merely shrugged.

"Whatever. Thanks again for letting us train here Evangeline." Kotaro said.

"Yes. It was very nice of you." Negi added. Evangeline scoffed, saying she'd rather have them win instead of just sitting around. Chisame didn't do much training, knowing she didn't wanna get caught up in any of this.

"You can't ignore this Chisame. If Gragon is after us, he wants EVERYONE. That's counting you." Kazumi said. Chisame groaned.

"Well, now that Lingshen is back, the two of us can possibly get some kind of nifty defense system up and running." Satomi said. Konoka said she'd check in with the dean and Setsuna would make sure she'd keep her eyes peeled for Gragon.

"If he thinks we're the same as before, I think he's slightly mistaken." Mana said. Zazie was sitting quietly, juggling on the floor.

"I'd love to see this new "army" of his. What do you think it is this time?" Kotaro asked. Negi reminded everyone to not get overconfident after one day of training. Gragon was a very powerful enemy and he could be even more powerful.

"Come on Negi. If we've kicked his butt three times, what's stopping us this time?" Asuna asked. After training was over, Evangeline let everyone out and they went back to rest. However, as night time fell over the school, something was happening. A strange dark portal was beginning to open up over the academy skies as several of the white jacket men were seen within.

"We're here." one of them said. Five of them came out of the portal and floated without a sound in the skies overhead. One of them appeared to have spiky orange hair. The hair of the other four were purple, blonde, dark brown and black. However, four were boys and one was a young woman.

"So....this is Mahora Academy? Huh. A lot bigger than I thought." the girl said.

"Well, it beats hiding out in that dank, dark crypt anyday." the purple haired boy said. They all noticed their orange haired friend looking around.

"All right. Looks like no one has spotted us. You know what we came here for. Right?" he said. The four of them nodded.

"Gragon.....that big earred imbecile. If he wanted us to kill a few girls, he should've sent us out sooner. But luckily, he forgets that nothing can hold ME back! No WAY am I waiting a whole week to get some action!" the boy smirked.

"Come Gregor. Let's just get this over with before he notices we're missing." the blonde haired boy said. Gregor groaned.

"All right. Fine. You know your targets?" Gregor asked. Gregor said his target was "Asuna", the blonde haired boy would target "Evangeline", the young woman would target "Kotaro", the purple hair boy was after "Yue" and the dark brown man was after "Kaede".

"Let's show these Mahora Academy twerps just how powerful we really are! Remember! We ARE their twins! Cyborganic androids meant to overpower and totally CRUSH those little punks! And should any of their friends interfere.....hold no hostages. I want 'em dead!" Gregor exclaimed. All five glared out at the grounds and could sense their counterpart's magical auras.

"Let's GO!" Gregor exclaimed. All five suddenly took off in different directions, after Asuna, Yue, Kaede, Kotaro and Evangeline.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._**


	4. Ch 4: Android Assault Part 1

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 4: Android Assault - Part 1_**

The five androids were on the hunt, hunting down their counterpart. But out on the streets, Yue was out for a quiet walk with Haruna and Nodoka.

"Wow Yue. You were really great at practice today. I think you're gonna be stronger than all three of us." Haruna said. Yue sipped on a juice box.

"It wasn't that big a deal." Yue said.

"Not that big a deal? Yue. You were simply amazing!" Nodoka exclaimed. Yue glanced away.

"I still say it wasn't that big a deal. Neither should you guys." Yue said. They continued talking as they were being watched by the purple haired android. His eyes were fixated on Yue mostly. After giving a quiet huff, he leaped out of a nearby tree and landed before the girls.

"So....YOU'RE Yue Ayase?" he asked. Yue and the others came to a stop.

"Uhh....yeah. I am. And who are you?" Yue asked. Haruna and Nodoka seemed a bit surprised that a teenage boy was right in front of them.

"Heh. You can just call me Saiko, one of Gragon's boys." he said. Yue gasped, leaving the others speechless.

"You're.....You're with Gragon?" Nodoka asked. Saiko laughed.

"That's right! I'm one of his recruits for that "new army" he probably told ye about. But don't worry gals. I only have ONE person on my list to kill. And that's YOU.....Yue!" Saiko exclaimed, pointing at her. Yue groaned.

"If you're with Gragon, I guess he didn't make you smart enough. Exactly what are you?" Yue asked. Saiko smirked.

"What am I? I'm your worst nightmare. I'm an android clone....of YOU!" Saiko shouted. Yue's eyes widened and she spit the juice from her mouth, nearly gagging on it.

"You're.....supposed to be ME?!" Yue coughed. Haruna looked between the two of them, only seeing their hair color was the same.

"No offense dude. But Gragon was WAY off on the gender." Haruna said. But Saiko laughed and charged at Yue. He clutched her neck and took off with her.

"No! Yue!" Nodoka exclaimed. Once high enough, Saiko laughed and drove Yue straight into the ground. Their impact caused the ground to shake, scaring both of them.

"Gah! That's.......That CAN'T be his power! Even Yue isn't THAT physically buff!" Haruna exclaimed. Yue was still being pressed against the ground. Saiko's powerful grip was keeping her from escaping.

"Geagh! I can't.....I can't move!" Yue groaned. Saiko sneered.

"That's the idea. Now.....get ready for a little Saiko action!" he shouted. He quickly flung Yue into the air and his hands began to glow. Yue gasped as she was being pummeled left and right by a barrage of fists before one final strike sent her flying back.

"Yue!" Nodoka exclaimed. Yue tumbled back until she ended up crashing into a street lamp, knocking it down with her. Saiko grinned.

"No way! Yue! You okay?!" Haruna cried. Saiko kept his eyes locked onto the dust cloud and saw a lightning spell being fired. He gapsed and the attack connected, blasting Saiko back. Yue groaned and rose from the dust.

"You.....You may be good. But....I deal with magic. You're a fraud if you think....our powers are alike." Yue panted. Bruises covered her body as it seemed Yue was close to exhaustion. Her friends sighed.

"Thank goodness. She's okay." Nodoka sighed. Haruna cheered.

"All right Yue! That a girl!" Haruna laughed. But Nodoka quickly looked back at Saiko and saw he was still standing. He didn't even have a bruise on him!

"Well, not bad. I gotta admit you're a tough cookie girlie!" Saiko sneered. Yue saw him and gasped.

"What?! Im....Impossible! That was my strongest spell! And.....it didn't even SCRATCH him?!" Yue thought. Paralyzed from fear, it left Yue open for Saiko to come at her. Elsewhere, Kaede was being effortlessly thrown around by her android clone. Kaede was slammed face first into the ground.

"Im....pressive. Who'd you say you were again?" Kaede asked. The android huffed.

"My name is Kobushi. Remember it well Kaede Nagase....for tonight is your end!" he shouted. Kaede glared back and huffed.

"You've got some moves. But....I'm no pushover!" Kaede grinned. Kobushi quickly saw the Kaede he was pummeling was actually a substitute as the real Kaede lunged at him from behind. She headlocked her arms around him and was hugging as tight as possible.

"Now....you're gonna see just why I'm one of the toughest girls at this school!" Kaede exclaimed. But suddenly, Kobushi growled and his body appeared to buff up. His eyes started glowing red also.

"Oh! You wanna fight? Huh? YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Kobushi roared. Without even any effort, he grabbed Kaede and flung her off his back and into a nearby wall. Her impact caused a massive hole in the wall.

"No way. He's.....a tank." Kaede thought. She looked at his face and saw the monstrous, beast-like glare in his eyes.

"TIME TO FIGHT!" Kobushi roared. He charged at Kaede and rammed into her, driving her farther into the building she crashed into. Meanwhile, Kotaro was in a ferocious battle with his twin. What disturbed him at first was that Gragon's android twin of him was a woman with long black hair. But she was able to keep up with him, blow for blow and punch for punch.

"I gotta admit Izabel! You're an excellent sparring partner!" Kotaro cried. Izabel, his android clone, wasn't so sure of that. She said that her mission was to kill and Kotaro would not get in the way. Kotaro was quickly knocked off guard and kicked in the chest. He skidded back.

"Heh. Not bad. But....I'm not your average pup! Watch THIS!" Kotaro exclaimed. He suddenly clenched his fists and gave a loud howl, surging with power. Izabel raised her arms.

"This power....what is it?" she thought. Kotaro howled and started turning more into a werewolf. He chuckled and got down on all four.

"I've been learning some new tricks....like THIS for example!" Kotaro sneered. He came charging and unleashed a ferocious attack. But each attack he fired at her was blocked by her quick reflexes. All of this egged on the young dog hanyo.

"Hey! Stop playing defense!" Kotaro growled. Izabel huffed and leaned back, dodging a punch to the face. But she snapped back up and rammed her head directly at Kotaro. The powerful headbutt knocked him down.

"Gagh!" Kotaro exclaimed. Izabel smirked.

"What? It's not nice for a little boy to harrass a girl." Izabel said. She then grabbed Kotaro by his shirt collar and threw him away. Back at her resort, Evangeline was in a battle herself. She floated over her estate with her android clone, being watched by Chachamaru, Jennifer and Julie below.

"I had a feeling Gragon would not keep his word. You came and attacked us before the week was up." Evangeline said. Her opponent huffed.

"Actually, it was not our master's orders. A few of us just got sick of being in the dark for a while. So now, let's play some more Evangeline." he said. Evangeline glared at her opponent, seeing he appeared as a young boy, same size as her, with short blonde hair and glowing green eyes. Evangeline huffed.

"Very well. Let's PLAY child!" Evangeline shouted. She came charging with her hands sparkling and he did the same. When they met, Evangeline was sent flying backwards from the impact.

"Dang it! He's unbelievable! Is he Gragon's idea of a perfect clone of me?" Evangeline thought. Suddenly, she saw he warped right in front of her and smirked. Before she could react, he fired a spell at her and it sent her crashing down into her home below.

"Hmph. This isn't fun. You're no fun Evangeline." the boy said. Evangeline emerged from the rubble and snarled, flying at him as fast as she could. The boy gasped and was hit directly in the chest when Evangeline got close. Her spell connected and sent him flying upward.

"Don't mock me you snot nosed BRAT!" Evangeline exclaimed. She fired a blast of light arrows and every one connected. She then casted a beam of ice and struck him. It swallowed him up and trapped him in an ice prison. Evangeline smirked.

"Is that it? Is he done?" Julie asked. Chachamaru quickly scanned the boy in the ice.

"My sensors are not confirming that he has been finished. In fact..." Chachamaru said. Suddenly, Jennifer saw the boy inside had vanished and was now right behind Evangeline.

"Evangeline! Behind you!" she exclaimed. Evangeline gasped and glanced back, being grabbed by her arms.

"What was I again? A brat? Naughty Evangeline. I guess Maga will have to punish you." he said. Evangeline gasped and was quickly being pile drived into the ground below, driven into the ground head first.

"Evangeline!" the girls exclaimed. Maga jumped away without a scratch while Evangeline was left head first in the dirt.

"You made me mad. And I don't like being picked on either." Maga said. Back at their dorm room, Asuna had yet to be attacked by Gregor. Everything was just fine, not knowing of the fights waging on outside.

"So Asuna, what are we doing tonight?" Konoka asked. Asuna chuckled.

"Don't you remember? Tonight was that big time monster movie marathon." Asuna said. Setsuna sighed.

"Oh yeah. You were talking about it all week. And the monster of these movies is none other than...." Setsuna asked. Asuna nodded and flicked on the television.

"That's right! The chupacabra!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi quietly chuckled.

"That's Asuna for you." Negi said.

"Yeah. But don't she make ya think she's forcing us to watch this stupid movie?" Chamo muttered. Outside, Gregor had finally found them and glared at Asuna from her dormitory window.

"You've gotta be kidding me. THAT is Asuna Kagurazaka, one of the boss' biggest enemies?! Come on! She looks like an imbecile!" Gregor exclaimed. But still remembering what the boss said about her, he decided now would be the chance to see just how good Asuna was.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....  
_**


	5. Ch 5: Android Assault Part 2

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 5: Android Assault - Part 2_**

Gregor sneered as he flew towards Asuna's room. Unfortunately, Asuna didn't see him coming as she was too busy with the movie. But luckily, Negi was quick to spot him coming for Asuna.

"Gah! Asuna! Look out!" Negi cried. Asuna quickly looked at the window and gasped. Everyone quickly ducked down as Gregor came smashing through the wall, sending chunks of the wall and their television flying.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Asuna exclaimed. Gregor said nothing and glared directly at Asuna. Negi and Setsuna drew their weapons.

"Hey Asuna, who IS this guy?" Konoka asked. Asuna said she had no idea. Gregor sneered before grabbing Asuna and throwing her out the hole. Negi gasped.

"Asuna!" he exclaimed. But before he could rush out, Gregor fired a blast at the floor in front of him. A giant cloud of debris stalled Negi long enough for Gregor to escape and go after Asuna. Asuna gasped and summoned her sword. She was able to block Gregor's punch, but she was driven straight into the ground. Their impact caused cracks across the ground. The two broke away from each other, skidding across the dirt.

"Hey! Who are you? And what's the deal of breaking through our wall like that?!" Asuna yelled. Gregor took another look at her and started to snicker. He then went into a full scale laugh.

"And what's so FUNNY?!" Asuna growled. Gregor only laughed more.

"I still can't believe it. How can a DUNCE like you actually be Asuna Kagurazaka?!" he laughed. Asuna growled and turned bright red.

"What was that?! You're in leagues with Ayaka! Aren't you?!" Asuna exclaimed. Gregor smirked.

"Not quite. You might say my dad is actually someone you know. Does the name "Gragon" ring any bells?" he asked. Asuna gasped, imaging Gragon in her mind.

"You....You're...." Asuna muttered.

"That's right. The name's Gregor, android number eight in Gragon's new army. I heard talk about you Asuna and I wanna see if it's all talk or not." Gregor said. Asuna smirked.

"Well, then I hope you're a challenge then. Because I KNOW I'm not losing to you. What makes you think you could beat me?" Asuna asked. Gregor smirked.

"What makes me think...? Uhh...I think it's the fact that I'm supposed to be the clone of YOU!" Gregor shouted. Asuna suddenly froze up, glaring over Gregor quick.

"Wh..Wh...WHAT?! Gragon makes a clone of me and it's a muscular, thick headed MORON like you?!" Asuna screamed. Gregor growled.

"The feeling's mutual! But I'm not a moron! Now FIGHT ME!" Gregor exclaimed. He came charging for her and swung a punch, clashing with her sword again.

"If we're gonna fight, then let me change!" Asuna shouted. She shoved Gregor back and drew her card. She called out "Audeat!" loudly and started to glow. She transformed into her full armor mode and held her new sword. All of her past training changed Asuna. Her armor was now radiant purple and her sword was twice the size of a knight's sword. The hilt of the blade was adorn in gold feathers.

"A sword wielder eh? That would explain how I got this. Come to me! Diablos!" Gregor exclaimed. Behind him, a sword sheath appeared and he pulled out his sword. It had a demonic appearance, marked by a skull on the hilt and jagged teeth running down the blade. The entire blade was blood red.

"That sword...it's.....pure evil..." Setsuna muttered, seeing them from the dormitory.

"Come on! We gotta go help her!" Konoka exclaimed. Negi nodded and hopped on his staff. As he flew down to her, Setsuna called for her powers and flew Konoka down. Asuna and Gregor charged for each other and begun clashing blades. They turned into a blur as their blades were countering each other quickly. But Asuna was suddenly knocked out of sync and slashed down the chest. She screamed and skidded back.

"Dagh! That really hurt!" Asuna groaned. Gregor huffed.

"What's the matter Asuna? Wimping out already?!" Gregor exclaimed. He then laughed.

"You sicko! No WAY are you supposed to be me!" Asuna exclaimed. Gregor huffed.

"Yeah. Whatever. But I came to kill you and I'm not leaving until I make sure you do!" Gregor shouted. He charged again and swung at Asuna. But their swords met again and Asuna was being skidding backwards.

"His power. It's.....It's unbelievable!" Asuna thought. Asuna dug her heels in the ground as Gregor applied more force behind his blade. It suddenly caused Asuna to drop to her knee.

"I......I can't breath. His power feels like....it's suffocating me." Asuna thought. Gregor laughed and knocked her sword away. He then kneed Asuna in the gut, sending her flying back like a rocket. She wound up tumbling across the ground and crashed into the ground.

"Asuna!" her friends exclaimed. Gregor huffed and slowly walked towards Asuna. She slowly rose from the dust, coughing and gasping for air.

"He.....He's a living nightmare! How am I supposed to compete with THAT?!" Asuna gasped. She looked up and saw Gregor approaching.

"Oh no. Here he comes!" she thought. Gregor chuckled and rose his sword high over his head.

"If you thought that hurt, just wait until you feel THIS!" Gregor shouted. But suddenly, Gregor's entire hand was encased by an ice spell. He gasped and turned around, seeing the spell came from Negi.

"Get away from her!" Negi exclaimed. Gregor snarled and his hand started glowing red. With one swing, he shattered the ice and turned to Negi. Gregor sneered.

"Negi Springfield, I presume? Heh. What a treat. Watch this Asuna. I'm gonna carve your friends up like turkeys!" Gregor laughed. He came rocketing at them as Asuna gasped.

"No! You guys! Run! He's too strong!" Asuna exclaimed. Setsuna growled and drew her sword. She took to the sky.

"Feathers of heavenly light! Rain down!" Setsuna cried. Her wings suddenly expanded and fired a barrage of glowing feathers down at Gregor. He gasped and shielded himself, getting struck by the feather storm. Negi then countered with a powerful magical blast. It struck home and caused an explosion when crossed with Setsuna's attack.

"Heh, did we get him?" Setsuna asked. Asuna and Negi both watched the dust settle. However, Setsuna and Asuna gasped at the sight of Gregor not even having a bruise on him.

"What?! Our attacks did NOTHING?!" Setsuna exclaimed. Gregor laughed.

"What a bunch of WIMPS! Is this really the best you've got?!" Gregor exclaimed. His sword started glowing pitch black. He then started to charge again. He swung his sword frantically and it sent out black slices of darkness. Setsuna gasped and shielded her friends by closing her wings around them. But all the attacking broke her wings and they were being ferociously sliced up by Gregor's attack.

"Ha ha ha ha! I'll skin ya alive.....THEN I'll kill ya!" Gregor exclaimed. He started to show signs of insanity, laughing loudly as his attacks continued slicing apart Negi and the others. Asuna gasped and quickly got back up. She then came charging towards Gregor.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Asuna screamed. Gregor suddenly looked back and, with tears in her eyes, Asuna swung her sword. It caused a massive ripple of light and it came at Gregor. He gasped and suddenly felt his entire right arm get sliced clean off by the attack, the arm holding his sword. The socket where his arm was suddenly began sparking as Gregor screamed in pain and dropped to his knees.

"Gah! MY ARM!" he exclaimed. Asuna gasped and looked at her sword.

"How the heck did I do THAT?!" Asuna shouted. She quickly glared at Gregor, who growled and charged at her. With one punch, he knocked Asuna's sword away and sent her flying back. But he rocketed for her and grabbed her with his other hand.

"Now you've gone and done it! Look at what you did to my ARM!" Gregor exclaimed. He started clenching his fist around her neck, slowly suffocating her.

"Heh. At least....I finally.....dealt some.....damage to ya. How's that....for a teenage girl?" Asuna muttered. Gregor snarled and flashed his teeth.

"Just shut it! I won't let you get away with slicing my arm off! Now I'm gonna squeeze you until you pass out!" Gregor shouted. But as his grip tightened, he suddenly felt someone grab his jacket. He turned around and saw it was Gragon.

"Gregor.....you naughty little boy." Gragon said. Gregor and the others gasped.

"It's Gragon!" Negi exclaimed. Konoka gasped and quickly hugged Setsuna. Gregor growled.

"Gragon....why are you stopping me?! I was just about to kill her! Get your hands off me!" Gregor shouted. But Gragon narrowed his gaze, pointing back at the other four androids with him. He managed to round up Izabel and the others.

"Don't you dare think you can disobey me Gregor. Your playtime is up." Gragon said. With a swift strike, he knocked Gregor unconscious and he dropped Asuna. Gragon then opened a portal behind him and ordered everyone inside. The androids marched in as he carried Gregor over his shoulder. With them finally gone, Asuna gasped and fell over. Negi gasped.

"Asuna!" he exclaimed. But before he could hurry to her, Konoka heard the cell phone in his pocket ring. Negi quickly answered.

"Professor Negi! You gotta get over here now! Yue is seriously hurt!" Haruna exclaimed. He then got another phone call from Ayaka, saying the same things about Kotaro and Kaede.

"What happened?! Who did this?!" Konoka asked. Suddenly, Chachamaru came flying in while carrying Evangeline. The dark witch was practically on the verge of exhaustion, scarred and bruised severly.

"Professor....I do believe some assistance is requested." Chachamaru said. Evangeline slowly glared at them.

"Curse those....cyborganic......cheapskates." Evangeline groaned, passing out afterwards. Negi and Setsuna hurried to gather the weak and brought them all to the dean's office. Asuna, Yue, Kaede, Evangleine and Kotaro were all seriously injured, showing multiple signs of bruising, bleeding and cuts. They almost appeared to be on the verge of death, saved at the last second by Gragon recollecting his androids.

"Oh no. How horrible." Setsuna muttered.

"It's unbelievable! Gragon's new forces have this much power?!" Negi exclaimed. Takahata groaned.

"I can't believe it. I think Gragon really wasn't bluffing when he wanted to finish this." Takahata said. The dean remained silent as well, watched on by Nagi nearby. He looked at Negi's face, showing heavy concern for Asuna.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....  
_**


	6. Ch 6: Stench of Shame

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 6: Stench of Shame_**

It was a not fine day at Mahora Academy. It was raining across campus and the girls who fought last night were at home resting. Parts of them were covered in bandages and laid down in bed. Asuna was sitting over by and looking out her window, seeing the rain dripping down.

"Yesterday.....was horrible." Asuna said. She still imagined the vicious bruising she took from Gregor, only getting one lucky shot on him.

"I....I felt so powerless. I can't believe....I lost..." Asuna said. Just then, she heard Negi coming into the room with a bowl of soup.

"How are you Asuna?" Negi asked. Asuna looked away, saying nothing. Negi sighed, feeling he knew why Asuna was like this.

"Asuna....please. Don't try and think about yesterday. I know what happened wasn't great, but thank goodness that you're still alive." Negi said, setting the bowl next to her. Asuna said nothing and sighed. Negi couldn't think of what to say now and let her be. Asuna continued to glare out the window. Gregor's insane laugh echoed through her mind as her hands trembled:

_"What's the matter Asuna? Wimping out already?!"_

_"I came to kill you and I'm not leaving until I make sure you do!"_

_"If you thought that hurt, wait until you feel THIS!"_

_"What a bunch of wimps! Is that REALLY the best you've got?!"_

_"I'll skin ya alive....then I'll KILL ya!"_

_"GAH! My arm! Now you've gone and done it! Look at what you did to my arm!"_

Asuna shuddered, holding herself gently while ignoring the pain.

"I.....I can't beat him." she muttered. We switch to Yue, finding her resting peacefully in bed. During the fight, Saiko had almost broken Yue down and she survived with but a broken arm. Nodoka and Haruna sat in the other room, watching Yue rest.

"Poor Yue. Last night was a nightmare." Haruna said. Nodoka nodded, glaring at her again.

"I....hate to think what would've happen if....he didn't show...." Nodoka muttered. Haruna asked if she meant Gragon and Nodoka nodded.

"I know. For all we know, Yue might've....." Haruna said. But Nodoka quickly stopped Haruna, asking her to not make her think about it.

"Oh. Sorry." Haruna muttered. As for Kotaro and Kaede, they were in the nurse's office. Their battles nearly tore the two of them apart.

"How is he Shizune?" Takahata asked. Shizune looked at a chart by Kotaro's bed.

"Well, let's just say, if it wasn't for their physical prowess, they could've ended up worse." Shizune said. Takahata sighed, still unable to believe the power of Gragon's new androids.

"I checked in with Evangeline earlier. She seems fine too, just a few broken bones." Takahata said. At her estate, Evangeline was being cared for by Jennifer and Julie.

"How are you feeling Evangeline? You all right?" Julie asked. Richie looked up at Evangeline and whined. Evangeline groaned quietly, peeking out her eyes at them.

"I'm.....ugh.....fine." Evangeline groaned. Chachamaru scanned her.

"I am sorry master. But according to my scanners, most of your...." Chachamaru began before Evangeline groaned.

"I....wasn't asking for a.....cat scan Chachamaru." Evangeline said. Chachamaru apologized and bowed. As things were bad enough for Class 2-A, Gragon was having a meeting with the five androids, glaring angrily at Gregor.

"Well, ya see boss....uhhh.....here's the thing." Saiko chuckled. But Gragon slammed the arm of his throne.

"Silence! Do you five realized what you have done?! I gave them a week to prepare so you'd all be fine tuned! Going out like that......that was completely irrational!" Gragon exclaimed. Gregor growled.

"Ah shut up! If you hadn't interfered, I could've killed that pig tailed dumbell Asuna Kagurazaka!" Gregor exclaimed. Gragon growled and pointed at him, his finger starting to spark.

"Wanna lose your OTHER arm boy?!" Gragon asked. The others gasped.

"Geez it Gregor! You're already short limbed as it is!" Saiko muttered. Gregor and Gragon continued to glare at each other until Gregor sighed and looked away.

"To be fair father, you could call our recent experience a "successful" test run. At our current state, we clearly overpower our human counterparts." Izabel said. Gragon groaned.

"Even so, I will not tolerate what you have done. Thanks to you, our enemy now knows the extent of your current abilities. If that was part of our plan, you would've exposed too many of your capabilities." Gragon said. Kobushi sighed and looked away.

"It won't happen again sir." Kobushi said. Gragon huffed and hoped not. But as he left, Gregor growled and asked if he was gonna get his arm back on. Gragon took a look back and huffed, tossing his arm to him. It bounced like scrap junk to his feet.

"Fix it yourself. That should be a suitable punishment." Gragon said. Gregor looked at his robotic arm on the ground and groaned, picking it up and walking off. Gragon huffed.

"I swear.....that despicable twerp is intolerable." Gragon sighed. Just then, the dark robed figure Evangeline met appeared before him.

"Still cannot control that one, eh? Hmph. Shouldn't be asking. You really designed him after you, didn't you?" he asked. Gragon growled.

"What do you want Lord D? I don't need grief from you right now." Gragon said. The hooded man smirked.

"I just came by to see houw our plan was going along. Are your androids fully tuned?" he asked. Gragon looked back at the other four as they left.

"We'll have to make it quick. Thanks to one fool, our enemy knows their current capabilities. I hoped this week of secretcy would prepare them." Gragon said. The hooded man chuckled and said one just couldn't wait to kill.

"Whatever the case....we WILL be ready. Just you wait." Gragon said. The scene switches back to Mahora Academy. Asuna wanted to go for a walk, but was instead being wheeled around by Yotsuba in a wheel chair.

"For crying out loud Yotsuba, it's not like I was handicaped in our last fight." Asuna complained.

"You shouldn't overdo it Asuna. You just came from an intense battle, barely surviving." Yotsuba said. Asuna groaned and looked away.

"Just be lucky you're alive. I don't think Negi would want to see you like this." Yotsuba said, catching Asuna's attention.

"I saw your face when you asked to take a walk and the dean asked me to come with. You're hurting inside. You're upset that you lost to that android, right?" Yotsuba asked. Asuna gasped and had a quick flashback of being thrashed by Gregor.

"What?! No! Of course not!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Don't lie Asuna. I know you like a book....probably because of all our class time together." Yotsuba said. Asuna said nothing and sighed, getting comfortable in her chair.

"Y.....Yeah. I am." she muttered. Yotsuba smiled.

"I remember.....that promise....I made with Negi the last time...." Asuna said, glaring at her hand. She recalled the promise she and Negi made after their last adventure.

_"Hey Negi? Remember when ya promised not to leave me again? Well, now I got a new one. If you keep yours, I promise that I'll ALWAYS protect you too. After all, I kinda got used to having a teach like you, okay?"_

A small tear leaked off Asuna's face and onto her hand.

"I.....I couldn't keep my promise then. He came after Negi and.....I was too beaten to really do anything. Oh! I felt so useless!" Asuna sniffled, slowly starting to cry. Yotsuba came to a stop and walked to Asuna's front.

"You know that's not true. From what I heard, you actually sliced that android's arm off. You saved Negi, don't ya see that Asuna?" Yotsuba asked. Asuna continued sniffling.

"But....I couldn't protect Negi from being injured. He was lucky enough.....that he wasn't as badly bruised as I was. That was just a one time fluke." Asuna said. Yotsuba patted Asuna's head.

"Maybe it's not. I think....you got your strength at that moment because.....you love Negi?" Yotsuba asked. Asuna's eyes suddenly flooded with tears and she started crying as loud as she could.

"I do! I DO! I love him! And I wanna do all I can to protect him! I became his partner! We faced so much together! I....I can't think of what it would be like if I never met him!" Asuna cried. She continued to cry until Yotsuba gave her a tissue.

"Then get stronger Asuna! Don't let Negi see you crying. I'm sure he'd want to see his closest friend smiling." Yotsuba said "I'm sure, the next time you and that android fight, you'll make him into scrap metal!" Asuna sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Yotsuba. But....can ya not tell Negi what I just said? I ought to tell him." Asuna said. Yotsuba chuckled and nodded, promising not to say a peep. But unfortunately for Asuna, Negi was nearby looking for her and heard her. He blushed bright red.

"Asuna....." he muttered. The next day, Negi and Konoka were helping to care for Asuna in bed. She was taking it easy after yesterday and was just having breakfast when a knock was at the door.

"Come in!" Konoka called. The door opened and there was Setsuna.

"Hi Konoka. Is Negi in? Someone came to see him." Setsuna asked. Konoka nodded and pointed towards their bed. Setsuna turned back and gave a nod, inviting the "someone" in. Asuna looked towards the door and saw Nekane Springfield.

"What? Ne....Nekane?!" Asuna asked. Negi nodded.

"Last night, Negi gave Nekane a call and asked if she could help out. She knows a good bunch of healing remedies and the dean thought it was a great idea." Anya explained. Asuna looked up at Nekane, who merely smiled and chuckled.

"Well, if your "remedies" can get me back on my feet, glad to have ya Nekane." Asuna said.

"Don't worry Asuna. I'll make sure you're better in no time at all." Nekane said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...  
_**


	7. Ch 7: Master the Power

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 7: Master the Power_**

With much needed rest and recovery, everyone who was involved in the fight against the androids earlier was now fully back to normal. Negi and Anya also provided some of their magical remedies to help the girls heal faster. Kotaro hopped out of his bed and stretched his arms.

"Wow! I feel so much better!" Kotaro groaned, stretching out his muscles. Kaede was feeling revived as well.

"Well, you should thank Nekane. I think without her, you would've taken much longer to recover." Takahata said. Nekane chuckled.

"Oh please. I was only trying to help." she said. Kotaro and Kaede thanked Nekane for all she did. Later on, Yue and the others met together out on the track field.

"So....you guys fought one of those androids too?" Asuna asked. The others nodded.

"Those filthy, metal headed clowns! They honestly expect that THEY are supposed to be OUR clones?" Evangeline growled, remembering Maga's face.

"Yeah. I know." Asuna groaned, thinking back on Gregor. All of them remembered their clones' evil laughs. Yue still shuddered over Saiko.

"How'd you guys even survive your fights? I know that I survived because Gragon showed up and stopped Gregor." Asuna said. Kaede said that's how her fight ended, but Kotaro remembered that he somehow got a surge of power just as Izabel was thrashing him into the dirt:

_Flashing back, Kotaro was being pummeled by multiple kicks to the face. He couldn't shield himself and was being severly hammered._

_"Ha ha ha! Is this REALLY it?! A little boy like you can't possibly be my equal!" Izabel laughed. But the more Kotaro was being pummeled, something was happening. His hair started to grow more beastly and he felt his power rocketing upward. Izabel gasped._

_"What the...?! Geah!" Izabel shouted, being blown back by Kotaro's aura. She now glared at Kotaro, glowing black and he started to show more signs of becoming a werewolf. He growled._

_"Don't....you....call me....a....KID!" Kotaro roared. He came charging and swung a punch, powerful enough that it sent Izabel sky rocketing backwards. After that one punch, Kotaro groaned and passed out, returning to normal._

"Wow. That's amazing." Yue said. Kotaro nodded, saying it felt like a dream to him. Asuna gasped, thinking that feeling Kotaro had was the same as when she sliced Gregor's arm out of its socket.

"Come to think of it....when I was getting the daylights beaten out of me, I swear I felt funny too." Kaede said. Evangeline asked how she felt and she was able to explain:

_Kobushi drove Kaede into a wall, ramming her front first into it like a bull. In the rubble, Kaede was buried under the bricks. Kobushi snarled._

_"Ha! I am the strongest! You cannot stop me!" Kobushi yelled. But just then, the ground quaked as Kaede leaped out. Kobushi gasped and saw her land like a steel ball. Her impact shaked the entire ground and a giant wave of earth was sent at Kobushi._

"Hey. When I.....I mean....when Saiko had me pinned, I felt like I had a sudden magical surge. I casted some spell I didn't know and he was sent flying." Yue said. Evangeline thought this was all so strange. Everyone seemed to have acquired some new amazing power, if only for a second, which could actually damage their android counterparts. Anya and Nagi were nearby, hearing every word of it.

"Hmm. This is....quite interesting." Nagi said.

"Huh? Nagi?" Asuna asked.

"It seems something fishy is afoot here. You're all pushed to near death and your powers suddenly start to skyrocket? It seems to me that you've been holding back your REAL power all this time!" Anya shouted. The others gasped.

"Hold......Holding BACK?!" Kotaro exclaimed. Nagi nodded, considering that they weren't driven this far in all their previous encounters.

"But....how do we get it back? I think we could use that power again." Kaede asked. Evangeline figured there was only one way, the hardest training they could go through.

"Evangeline's right. If we want that power back, we're gonna need to pressure ourselves more than ever before! Our school's future depends on us." Asuna said. The others nodded.

"Hold on. Don't think Gragon only made duplicates of you. He probably made android clones of us all. So we all need to join you in this training." Anya said. Nagi nodded, saying he knew a way to help draw their mysterious powers quicker.

"How's that?" Kotaro asked. Nagi smirked and told them to meet him at Evangeline's place when they were ready. They merely glanced at one another and shrugged. Class 2-A started gathering together and came back to Evangeline's resort. They found Nagi waiting for them.

"All right Nagi. What's this all about?" Evangeline asked. Nagi turned to the girls.

"Ladies? I'm afraid that Gragon and his new army may be too much for you all to handle at your current status. So, if we're to finish this with him once and for all, I need you to push yourselves far.....so far that you could very well die." Nagi said. All the girls gasped.

"D....Die?!" they exclaimed. Elsewhere, Gragon was having his army of androids preparing for their final tuning. He passed by everyone, sleeping quietly in chambers.

"Finally. It looks like we're back on schedule." Gragon thought. He stopped when he heard a strange sound. He headed towards the noise and found Gregor downstairs. He was just finishing attaching his arm.

"I think I got it now." Gregor said. He called for his sword and drew it with his attached arm. After a few swings, he chuckled.

"YES! I am BACK!" Gregor laughed. But he suddenly felt Gragon's presence, glaring back as he approached.

"Hmm. Finally fixed yourself?" Gragon asked. Gregor huffed.

"Yeah. No thanks to YOU!" Gregor groaned. Gragon huffed.

"Very well. Just go and get yourself tuned. You're lagging behind the others." Gragon said. Gregor growled and walked upstairs, passing by Gragon and giving a glare at him. As he went upstairs, he growled and punched a wall, leaving a mark the size of his fist.

"Yeah. That's right. I'll be your lapdog NOW Gragon. But sometime soon, I'm gonna show you....I'm not someone you can push around so easily." Gregor growled. Asuna's face suddenly came to mind.

"In fact....I think I'm gonna PROVE to you just how exceptional I truly am!" Gregor thought. He entered the tuning chamber and looked at the open pod left for him. But he gave a smirkish grin instead, leaving the room entirely. Back at Mahora Academy, the girls were undergoing harsh training. Nagi had projected magical copies of Class 2-A for them to face off. Each girl faced their replica, who was twice their strength.

"And...what's the point of this....training again?!" Misora asked, dodging her clone's attack.

"You have to push yourselves girls! If you want to stop Gragon and his forces for good, you HAVE to tap into that power within you! Don't hold anything back any longer!" Nagi called. Asuna struggled against her clone, attacking faster and blocking quicker than she could attack. None of Asuna's attacks got through.

"Man! How am I supposed to beat this thing?!" Asuna thought. She was left open for an attack and it sent her soaring.

"Gah!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi was not having luck either. His clone was blasting him around effortlessly. But Negi regained his composure and fired back, shooting a spell more powerful than before.

"Ah! Father! I....I think I found it!" Negi cried. Asuna glanced at Negi.

"Negi's starting to get stronger? Well, I WON'T let him outshine me! I'm his partner....and I've gotta keep up!" Asuna thought. She glared at her other self coming to attack. Asuna growled and clutched her blade. It suddenly began glowing.

"I'm right behind ya Negi! You're not surpassing me anytime soon!" Asuna exclaimed. She swung her blade and a giant light slice came towards the copy. It was sliced in half as Asuna landed on her feet. She could feel the power surging in her.

"Hey! Hey! I feel it! This is.....It's the same power as last time!" Asuna exclaimed. She clutched her fist and chuckled. Negi glanced at her.

"Way to go Asuna." Negi thought. Soon after, struggling hard against their replicas, nearly half of the class was able to unlock a new power within themselves. Such lucky ones included Kotaro, Kaede, Shade, Brianna, Anya, Fuka and Fumika, Haruna and Yue.

"Whoa! I feel....I feel super powerful!" Haruna exclaimed. Yue looked at her hand and clenched it.

"Yes. This IS that power." Yue thought. Kotaro gave a loud laugh as he could feel his own power surging.

"Yes! All right!" Kotaro cried. Haruna shifted her glasses.

"Uhh....isn't he going a bit overboard? I have a funny feeling he's gonna wear himself out if he flashes himself around like that." Haruna said. Yue shrugged, saying to let him just do what he wanted to. Nagi saw everyone's improvement and smirked.

"Yes. It's just as I thought. Now girls, hone those powers, make them your own, you CAN do it." Nagi thought. Soon after training, Asuna and Negi headed back for the dormitory with Konoka and Setsuna.

"Well, that sure was invigorating." Konoka giggled.

"Yes. I can't believe you've been hiding that power inside of you all this time. I'm really surprised as to how quick you were able to release it too." Setsuna said. Asuna blushed.

"Well, I guess it must be because of all the fights I get into. I was more built for it." Asuna said.

"Just be lucky that it was the weekend. We've got classes tomorrow." Setsuna said. Asuna's chuckle turned to a sour groan. But just then, Negi saw Chamo up the road.

"What? Chamo?" Negi asked.

"Negi! Oh man! I'm glad I found ya! Hurry! There's some dude passed out up ahead!" Chamo exclaimed. Negi gasped and they quickly rushed up the road. Chamo led them to a teenager's body, unconscious on the ground.

"Wha....Who's THAT?!" Asuna shouted. It was a teenaged boy, dressed in raggy clothes and laying unconscious on the ground. He groaned softly, laying directly in the center of the Mahora Campus.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....  
_**


	8. Ch 8: Helping Thy Enemy

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 8: Helping Thy Enemy_**

Asuna and the others helped the teenager inside and set him down on Konoka's bed. He just groaned and laid motionless.

"This is strange. Where'd he come from?" Asuna asked "This is an all girls school. So why's a boy here?" Negi wished he knew. The dean never mentioned anything like a new student to him at all. Konoka felt his forehead, not feeling a fever.

"He doesn't look ill. I wonder how he collapsed." Setsuna said. The boy grumbled and turned to his side. But the minute Asuna got a good look at his face, she gasped.

"W....Wait. No. It can't be...." Asuna muttered. She thought his face was that of Gregor's. He had the same hair. Asuna froze in place.

"He's......He's back already?!" she thought. She looked at his clothes, seemingly different than Gregor's. He wore a white sweatshirt jacket over a pair of blue jeans. On his shirt was the word "My World" in black letters.

"He might have the same hair, but......is he really...?" Asuna thought. The others looked at her.

"Asuna? Everything okay?" Negi asked. She glanced at them.

"Guys? I think....this is that android from last time." Asuna said. The others gasped.

"What? You think that's Gregor?" Setsuna asked. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. He does have a little likeness to him." Konoka said. The boy began to stir, causing the others to gasp and backed off. He clutched his head.

"What....happened? Where am I?" he groaned. He looked around the room before spotting Asuna and the others.

"Huh? Who are you?" he asked. Asuna felt offended that Gregor didn't know her name.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat the girl you nearly killed?! I know you're Gregor!" Asuna shouted. The boy seemed confused.

"Nearly killed? What are you talking about? I don't know you." he said. Asuna growled and pulled him up by his shirt.

"Don't toy with me! I KNOW you know!" Asuna exclaimed. The boy growled.

"And I'm telling you I DON'T!" he exclaimed. The two continued growling at each other as the others watched.

"Hey. Wait. If that IS Gregor, and he doesn't remember, could that mean Gragon erased his memory and possibly cast him aside?" Setsuna asked. Konoka was sure Gragon wouldn't just dump him, especially since he knew he could take Asuna last time. They continued to growl until Negi stepped in.

"Uhhh....please. We can talk this out. Please don't fight." Negi pleaded. The boy glared at him and growled.

"Back off shorty!" he shouted, shoving Negi aside. That really got Asuna mad and she threw him to the floor.

"Hey! Hands off my teacher you big jerk!" Asuna exclaimed.

"What? T....Teacher?!" he asked. Asuna nodded, telling him that Negi was her teacher. The boy glared at Negi and sighed, not really believing her. Back at Gragon's lair, he was in despair. He growled on his throne and clutched his head.

"Curse you.....you imbecile." he groaned. He flashed back to remembering when he faced Gregor trying to return to Mahora Academy. The two floated in mid air as Gregor was wearing the clothes of the boy Asuna just met.

_"You really are a hopeless fool. Do you realize I forbid you from coming back here? Now return to the base for your final tuning." Gragon said._

_"NO! I'm not like those other losers! I was your FIRST and you're giving THEM all the new perks and attention?! I'm starting to think you don't care about me anymore!" Gregor exclaimed. Gragon sighed._

_"Maybe if you did what you were told, I wouldn't have to do this to you." Gragon said. Gregor growled, saying it didn't matter anymore. He WAS going to kill Asuna, permission or not. Gragon groaned._

_"Then, from this day onward, I decree thee to be.....a traitor." Gragon said. Gregor glared back and snarled._

_"What?! Why you.....!" he exclaimed. Gregor charged for him and drew his sword. But without so much as lifting a finger, his attack was blocked and Gregor was seriously injured by a powerful blast to his chest. He gasped and coughed, seconds before Gregor hammered him from above and sent him crashing down below. This was minutes before Chamo found him._

Kobushi approached Gragon and kneeled before him.

"Sir. What should we do about Gregor? Shall we retrieve him?" Kobushi asked. Gragon sighed, telling him to let Gregor be.

"But sir...." Kobushi said.

"I said leave him. That unworthy trash is no longer my concern. If he kills Asuna, it'll only benefit me. He's just a power craving imbecile....and nothing more." Gragon said. Back at the academy, "Gregor" was talking with Asuna in the hallway.

"So, you really don't remember anything? Not diddly squat?" Asuna asked. The boy nodded.

"Anything else you wanna ask? Or are we done playing "interrogate the new guy" for a while?" he asked. Asuna groaned and told him he could go. The boy huffed and walked off. But Asuna didn't take her eyes off him.

"All right. Something is weird here. Can he REALLY have lost his memories? Did Gragon abandon him because of last time?" Asuna thought. He continued walking down the hall, not looking back a minute until he felt a slight zap to his head. It was a flashback of Asuna's fight with Gregor.

"Dagh. What the? Now I'm seeing things?" he thought, banging his head. He continued banging his head until he turned into the next hallway. All that banging to the head restored his memory. This WAS Gregor.

"Huh? What the? Why am I here?" he asked. He looked at his clothes.

"Oh. That's right." he said. He remembered a little bit of Gragon befor turning away with a huff.

"I don't need that washed up crook of a goblin." Gregor huffed. He walked outside the school and mostly kept out of the sight of everyone else. But he was spotted by Dean Konoe just as he was leaving.

"Excuse me. Young man? Just where are you going?" Konoe asked "Are you a student here?" Gregor growled.

"No I'm not! Do I LOOK like one?!" Gregor exclaimed, turning around. Konoe took a good look at Gragon's face as he did likewise.

"Yech. Man, you're OLD." he said. Konoe groaned softly, but remained calm.

"I know who YOU are boy. You're one of Gragon's new boys, correct?" Konoe asked. Gregor huffed.

"You mean ex-member. I didn't need that stingy goblin anywho." Gregor said. He turned and crossed his arms.

"Ah. I see. Well, I don't know what happened between you two, but I do see something in your gaze. You're lonely. You just want someone to accept you." Konoe said. Gregor seemed a bit surprised.

"What? Lonely? ME?! What poppycock gave you THAT idea?!" Gregor exclaimed.

"I can tell just from your eyes. You must've felt like you were being looked down upon by the others from Gragon's group. You can tell me." he said. Gregor snarled and was ready to call his sword.

"Don't push your luck grandpa. Shut up before I have to slice your head off." Gregor growled. Konoe chuckled.

"Very well. I won't stop you. But, I should warn you. Once Asuna and Negi learn of what became of you, they'll try to get you to help them." Konoe said. Gregor huffed.

"Not a chance. I'll NEVER join these frimpy little wimps. And I'm NOT alone. I chose this path and I ain't just gonna go crawling back to Gragon. I'll KILL Asuna, that you should know." Gregor said before walking out the door. Konoe stroked his beard.

"Hmm. Wimps, are we? Well, hope YOU didn't forget that one of these "wimps" was able to slice your arm off last time. Don't judge a book by it's cover boy." Konoe thought. As the day went on, no one saw any sign of Gregor at all. And Asuna never saw him around either.

"Hey. What ever happened to that dude from before?" Chamo asked. Negi shrugged.

"This is weird. What if Asuna is right? That MIGHT'VE been Gregor." Negi said. It was getting late, the sun starting to set over the school.

"Well, it's getting late. We better think about turning in tonight. Tomorrow is classes again." Setsuna said. Konoka looked at the watch on her wrist and nodded, yawning slightly after.

"Okay. Let's go guys." Asuna said. The girls returned to the dorms and turned in for the night. However, Asuna was partially woken by a strange tapping sound on the window. Her eye squinted as she peeked over at the window.

"Huh? What's that?" Asuna yawned. She slumped out of bed and walked to the window. But the second she opened the curtains, she was grabbed by her pajama top and yanked clean out the window. She screamed before she realized the one who grabbed her was Gregor, wearing his white suit from before.

"What the? YOU! It WAS you......Gregor!" Asuna scowled. Gregor glared directly into Asuna's eyes.

"You might wanna zip your lip girl. Or you'll wake your friends." Gregor said. Asuna scoffed and reached for Gregor's wrist.

"Relax. I'm not gonna kill you tonight. I just dragged you out to tell ya a bit of a warning." Gregor said. Asuna fell silent and glared directly at Gregor.

"Starting today, that chump of a warlock Gragon AIN'T my boss anymore. That means I'm my own boss and I get to choose when I'll attack." Gregor said. Asuna seemed a bit surprised.

"So you might wanna start keeping your eyes out for me next time I choose to show myself." Gregor said "Understand?" Asuna nodded.

"Or....you could save us the trouble of worrying about you and just join us." Asuna said. Gregor groaned.

"You're just like the old man. I'm telling ya right now. No way, in a MILLION years, would I ever get the idea of joining YOU." Gregor said. Asuna asked why not, considering Gragon just dumped him. Gregor was silent before he tossed Asuna back into her room.

"Just watch your back Kagurazaka. I'm gonna get payback for what you did to my arm." Gregor said, flying off shortly afterwards. Asuna groaned and rubbed her shoulder, seeing Gregor vanish from sight.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...  
_**


	9. Ch 9: The Boys Came to Town

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 9: The Boys Came to Town_**

The girls slept well that evening and woke bright and early, ready for school. However, almost like it was a "thing" with her, Asuna still continued to sleep.

"Come on Asuna. Time to wake up." Konoka said. Asuna grumbled and tossed her sheet. But Konoka got an idea and crept close as she could to Asuna.

"Hey Asuna. Negi's in bed with you again." Konoka said. Asuna's eyes shot opened and she yelled.

"Where?! Where?!" Asuna exclaimed. She saw Negi was eating and Konoka giggled.

"Oh ha ha. Real cute Konoka." Asuna grumbled. Asuna figured it was time to get up and hopped out of bed. Soon, everyone was dressed and ready for school. Class 2-A came together in their classroom just before the bell rang. Asuna found Kotaro sleeping again, like he was doing last week.

"And why is HE asleep?" Asuna asked. Anya took her seat by Kotaro and told him to wake up.

"Heh? Whuh?" Kotaro asked before drifting back to sleep. Anya groaned and used a spell to not only wake Kotaro, but send him flying out of his seat and land with a crash.

"Dagh! Who?! What?! Okay! I'm awake!" Kotaro exclaimed. The others chuckled.

"Oh. Thanks Anya." Kotaro said. Anya smirked as Kotaro climbed back into his seat. Negi took his place at the desk.

"All right. Good morning girls. I hope you all had a good weekend. Now then, today's lesson is...." Negi said. But just as he turned to the black board, they heard a weird sound. It sounded like a marching band coming down the hall.

"Huh? Wha...What's that sound?" Natsumi asked. Haruna, being closest to the door, tried to peek out the glass in the door.

"I don't know. But it sounds like an army is coming our way." Haruna said. Asuna wondered if Gragon's boys had finally shown and she quickly rushed to the door. Negi feared the same and joined her. Though they only opened the door a crack, they could hear the sound perfectly. It did sound like an army marching towards the classroom.

"Hang on. Let me try to...." Asuna said, turning to peek out the opening in the door. Asuna saw something that made her gasp.

"Asuna? What is it?! Is it Gragon?!" Yue asked, sounding shocked. Asuna shook her head.

"I think it's something worse. There's a whole bunch of BOYS walking down the hall." Asuna said. The girls gasped.

"Boys?! In OUR school?!" the twins exclaimed.

"But.....isn't Mahora Academy an all-girls academy?" Sayo asked. Kazumi had to see this and hurried to the door, shoving Asuna aside. Indeed, she saw a whole group of teenage boys walking down the hallway. They all wore Mahora uniforms and seemed to be led by a young child.

"Hey. Who's the little squirt in front?" Kazumi asked. Asuna went for another look and saw the teenaged boys were being led by a young girl, appearing to be Negi's age. Asuna wanted to snicker at first, but had no doubt this had to be Gragon's new androids. Negi peeked over Asuna's head.

"If that IS Gragon's newest army, then he must have an android for every last girl in the class." Negi thought. He then saw the girl leading them and his eyes almost bulged from his head.

"Is......she supposed to be ME?!" Negi thought. The group consisted of 32 male students and one female student.

"Keep it moving boys! Left! Right! Left!" the young girl called. Asuna closed the door and no one made a sound, hearing the boys march right by them. They didn't seem to either know they were passing by Class 2-A's room or they were not even going to.

"Hey. I don't get it. Where are they going?" Asuna whispered. No one answered, waiting until they heard them march completely pass. Asuna peeked out when she felt it was safe.

"That's weird. Maybe they aren't who we thought they were." Kazumi said. As the girls returned to their desks, Professor Takahata came in.

"Hello girls." he said.

"Good morning Professor Takahata!" the girls called. Takahata closed the door behind him before approaching Negi's desk.

"I assume you all noticed that we have a large group of teenage boys walking down the hall. Well, the dean said they're a class from another academy who participated in a exchange program. He said they'll be studying here for a while." Takahta said. Negi asked who the young girl ahead of them was.

"That was their teacher. Apparently, she's kind of like you Negi." Takahata said. Negi felt rather awkward of the fact that the young girl was meant to be him. But while Evangeline was holding back from laughing, Asuna couldn't help but feel this was all fishy.

"Yeah. Does anyone but me think this could be Gragon's forces finally showing themselves?" Mana asked. The other girls glared at her, except for a silent juggling Zazie.

"Mana does have a point. We might wanna watch our backs." Makie said.

"But we're more prepared this time. Some of us have a whole new range of powers that I bet those metal twits won't see coming." Yue pointed out. But Nodoka reminded Yue that she barely survived her last fight from Saiko.

"Well, I think I can do better this time." Yue said.

"In any case, we're going to have to keep an extra eye on them. If they really ARE Gragon's androids, no telling how strong they are. He might've even tweeked the ones that came here before." Takahata said. But Asuna told Takahata that one of them, Gregor, seemed to have broken his ties to Gragon and was now going solo.

"Hmm. Is that so? Well, I'll make sure to keep an eye out for him. But in any case girls, stay sharp." Takahata said. Meanwhile, the boys had entered a vacant classroom and most took a seat at the desks.

"Heh. Not a bad place. I think I could get used to living here." one said. This was Saiko. Kobushi and the other androids had all came as well. As for the little girl, she was the android clone of Negi.

"Well, time to get down to business boys. Now I want to make sure that all of you remember what we're here for." she said with a smile. The others nodded.

"Yeah. We know. "Go and exterminate Class 2-A" was what the boss said. We got it." one teenage boy said. He had a tan shade to his skin and short black hair, meant to be the clone of Mana.

"If they're anything like Kobushi and the others said about their human counterparts, then this should be like exterminating a hive of helpless little bees." another chuckled. He was the clone Gragon created of Satomi, showing a pair of glasses.

"No kidding. Hey Kobushi! Tell us again how you nearly trounced that little Nagase girl!" another asked, the clone of Haruna. The young girl growled and slammed the table.

"Enough! You guys think you're SO cool. Well, don't act all cocky! Remember what one of them did to Gregor!" she exclaimed. The others paused, remembering the sight of Gregor being carried in with his severed arm.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about THAT." Saiko said. Maga groaned.

"You only say that because you like him." he said. The girl scoffed.

"Hey. That's right. She and Gregor were the first two the boss made, right?" Haruna's android asked. The boys started to mutter between each other as she turned away.

"Boys." she said. She fell silent as she reached into her pants pocket and took out a locket. Inside it was a picture of Gregor. She gazed on as the scene changes to Gregor sitting atop Mahora Academy's roof and staring out at the sun. He suddenly felt something strange and closed his eyes, picking up the auras of the other androids. Gregor huffed.

"So.....they came too? Hmph. And I thought I'd be the only android on campus." Gregor said. Just then, he heard someone land down behind him. He turned and saw Chachamaru.

"Correction. You are the SECOND android at Mahora Academy." she said. Gregor huffed.

"You looking to fight or something? Does my presence scare you?" Gregor asked. Chachamaru shook her head and scanned Gregor's physical body.

"Huh? Hey!" Gregor yelled, spotting her scanning. He took off and kept a good distance from her. Chachamaru and Gregor then glared at each other's eyes.

"You are the same as me. Why not join our side?" Chachamaru asked. Gregor seemed a bit shocked, but figured word must've gotten to all of Class 2-A by now.

"I don't wanna help you! Don't you get it?! I'm trying to kill one of your friends! Get that through your thick heads!" Gregor exclaimed. He then took off, leaving Chachamaru standing alone. But she wasn't alone as Evangeline arrived shortly after.

"So, I take it the block head didn't agree?" Evangeline asked. Chachamaru shook her head, making Evangeline sigh.

"I should have known. He's just as thick headed as Kagurazaka. But neverless, that boy has something strange about him. I sensed it ever since I saw him." Evangeline said. She remembered back to last night, when she was out for a walk and saw Asuna talking to Gregor outside their dorm room.

"Did your scanners pick up anything strange?" Evangeline asked. She glanced down at the small witch.

"Scans did not reveal anything in particular. What should I have been looking for?" Chachamaru asked. Evangeline sighed.

"Forget it. Let's go back. I have a feeling we're gonna be involved in a battle. And it's not that far off." Evangeline said.

"Yes master." Chachamaru said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....  
_**


	10. Ch 10: Makie Fights First

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 7: Makie Fights First_**

Mahora Academy seemed quite calm and docile, even with the androids now hiding out as another class on a "exchange program" alias. It has been about two days since they first appeared.

"Hasn't it been weird? Two days pass since those boys show up and not ONE of them makes a move. It's like they're laying in wait for us." Chamo said. Negi felt that would be the case.

"But it's been good so far. I've actually gotten a bit more practice in with Evangeline. For all I care, we could be waiting for another week before they make another move." Asuna said. Currently, Asuna was playing cards with the others.

"Ha! Take that!" Asuna laughed. Chamo gasped and started growling as Negi and Konoka chuckled. Anya was reading nearby, not trying to get caught up in the matter. Asuna glanced at Anya.

"Hey Anya. Why not join us?" Asuna asked. Anya took a mere glance before looking back at her book.

"Sorry. But if Gragon is serious about this, I wanna take all the time I can to learn new spells." Anya said. Negi chuckled, saying that was just like Anya.

"But for all we know, Gragon might not realize you're on our side. He didn't seem interested in you last time." Asuna said. Anya glared at Asuna again.

"Still, never hurts to be prepared. What if Negi would need my help and I "slacked off" like you?" Anya asked. Asuna turned bright red and growled.

"Easy girl." Konoka giggled. The next day, when they met for class, Negi wanted to pass an important message to his class.

"Now remember girls, though it's only been a few days since we had our visiting class, we can only assume they are the androids Gragon is preparing. They might try and attack us when we're alone, but you have to remember, your friends always have your back even when you're alone. Just think of them and fight on." Negi said. The girls nodded, saying they wouldn't forget. Meanwhile, Gragon was sitting alone in his chamber. He appeared to be meditating. But he was really telepathically contacting his androids.

_"Listen up my loyal androids. It's time for us to have a little fun."_

"Ha! About time! So come on boss! Let ME go first! I still got payback for what that little Ayase did to me!" Saiko laughed. But he was turned down the chance.

_"No. In war, it's always wise to strike at the enemy's weakest link first. So, our first target is simple. The girl known as Makie Sasaki. She's by far the most gullible child I met."_

"Oh. Then I guess it's Burt's turn." Izabel said, glancing at him. Burt was a teenage boy with dark pink hair and he had pink colored nails. He smirked.

"You're sending in HIM?! The dude paints his nails!" Saiko complained. Burt looked back at Saiko and yelled. He swung his hand and somehow, ribbons came lashing out of his fingernails and wrapped around Saiko.

"What was that? Care to open your big mouth AGAIN?" Burt asked. Saiko shook his head and said he'd be quiet. Burt recalled his ribbons and huffed.

"Very well. I'm off." Burt said. He donned his android attire before flying off.

"Hey boss. While we got you here, what's the deal with that other guy we've been seeing you with? That Lord D. guy?" Saiko asked. Gragon's voice sighed.

_"I had a feeling one of you would ask soon. Very well. Lord D. is really called Lord Death, one of the most feared vampires in the known magical realm. He and I are partners. He helped design you."_

"Hmm. Then I guess that's enough for me." Kobushi said.

_"If that is all, I must return to matters with my partner. Remember the plan."_

After that, Gragon's voice vanished. But for the others, no one realized Gregor was hiding nearby and heard everything.

"Well, I guess that solves the mystery of that weird hooded guy." Gregor said. He then took off before anyone saw. Elsewhere, Burt was on the hunt for Makie. He looked all over campus for Makie, keeing eyes peeled for her pink head.

"Drat. How hard is it to find a dipstick like the one I'M supposed to be cloned from?" Burt thought. Just then, he saw Makie walking alone while humming a song. Burt felt REALLY embarrassed now.

"Wait. Is...that her? I can't believe what a dense block she is. I can just feel her stupidity from here." Burt said. He sighed and figured orders were orders. Burt flew towards Makie, who quickly heard him.

"Huh? What the?" Makie muttered. She saw Burt flying at her and screamed, ducking to the floor as he flew overhead.

"Whoa! When did jets fly so low to the ground?!" Makie exclaimed. Burt huffed.

"I am no JET. My name is Burt and I serve under Lord Gragon!" Burt declared. Makie gasped.

"So.....yo.....you're........you must be one of the androids!" Makie gasped. Burt nodded.

"Yes. To be exact, I am the android clone the master made of you." Burt said. Makie suddenly fell silent before almost exploding with laughter.

"Wait. You're ME? Ha! I can't believe it! Gragon's way off! You don't look a thing like me!" Makie laughed. Burt growled, stopping Makie quickly.

"Don't mock me girl!" Burt exclaimed. He lashed out ribbons from his nails and nearly snagged her, quickly jumping back.

"Whoa! Ribbons coming from his finger tips?!" Makie gasped. She figured this was for real and quickly activated her pactio, gaining her uniform and ribbon. Negi could sense Makie's powers coming on.

"Makie. She just activated her pactio." Negi said.

"Seriously? Maybe she's in training again." Asuna said. But then, someone said "I don't quite think so...in a good way." Asuna looked around and saw Motsu and Shichime on her head.

"What? You two? And where have YOU guys been?" Asuna asked. Motsu looked away.

"Uhhh.....we've been on an important mission....." Motsu said.

"On extended holiday mya." Shichime interrupted. Motsu gasped and turned red.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Motsu grumbled.

"Just tell them why we're here mya." Shichime said. Motsu gulped and nodded, looking down at Asuna.

"Actually, Mister Nagi asked us to help you. We're able to sense magical energy and can help you pin out these "androids" he warned us of." Motsu said. Anya seemed surprised.

"Wait. So you two can actually sense the androids?" Anya asked. Shichime nodded, saying that's how they kept finding Negi last time.

"Well, you got anything?" Asuna said. Suddenly, Motsu started to shiver.

"Yeah. When Motsu does that, one's nearby mya." Shichime said. They gasped.

"Who is it?! Where?!" Konoka asked. Motsu pointed out towards the sports field outside.

"The track field? Makie!" Negi exclaimed. They hurried outside, but meanwhile, Makie was being slapped and thrashed by Burt's ribbons. She tried to dodge them, but each time she would be tripped up and left open for a lashing.

"Hmph! Show some spine! You coward!" Burt exclaimed. One strike to her back caused Makie to yell. She came crashing down as Burt's ribbons retracted. But Makie slowly began to rise back up.

"Please. This is hardly a challenge. Don't you have anything you like to surprise me with?" Burt asked. Makie glared up at him.

"This guy's......bad. I better try my new tricks out now. Only way I can tell if they work." Makie thought. She quickly stood up and lashed out her ribbon. It roped around his arm and was colored dark red.

"What?" Burt asked.

"Explosive Ribbon! Taste a little TNT!" Makie cried. Giving a firm yank, the ribbon tightened and it suddenly exploded, catching Burt off guard. Makie laughed.

"Yeah! It worked!" Makie exclaimed "Guess that training paid off! Now try some more!" Makie lashed out a second ribbon and hooked his other arm. This ribbon was light blue.

"Freezing Ribbon! Take a chill pill!" Makie cried. She gave a yank and it froze Burt's right arm.

"Gegh! What is THIS?!" Burt growled. Makie then lashed two ribbons at his waist. Both were green.

"Time for a spin! Say hello to my Twister Ribbons!" Makie shouted. She gave a yank and a giant twister surrounded Burt and sent him flying in circles. He suddenly came crashing down and caused an impact.

"Yeah! I RULE!" Makie cheered. But just then, in the smoke of Burt's crash, Makie heard him laugh.

"Well, finally, you show your skills. About time!" Burt shouted. Makie gasped to see Burt had somehow changed. Snake like creatures were now emerging from his nails, holes with more of the same creatures appeared on his sides and legs. His hair also appeared longer and more wild.

"What the?! Hey! You transformed?!" Makie exclaimed. Burt laughed.

"Surprised? This is our Access Point! It's what you would call your "Pactio Transformation" forms." Burt said "In this form, we're TWICE as strong!" Makie gasped.

"Now taste this! I'll show you what a ribbon can do in the right hands!" Burt exclaimed. The snakes lashed out towards her and soon became razor sharp ribbons. Makie was helpless, just standing there as she was slashed at.

"See?! Let's see your sissy ribbons do THIS!" Burt exclaimed. Makie screamed as each strike was slashing away at her. By the time the others arrived, Makie was slammed to the floor.

"Makie!" Asuna exclaimed. Quick to arrive also was Ayaka.

"Asuna. I got your text. This better be......gah!" Ayaka exclaimed, seeing Makie.

"It's an android! And it's got Makie!" Anya gasped. Burt glared at them.

"Ha! Look little girl! Your friends came to see you perish!" Burt exclaimed. Makie squinted back.

"Oh no. Guys! Run! He's.....He's gonna get you too!" Makie shouted. Suddenly, a ribbon snagged Makie's leg and flung her to the sky over Burt.

"Makie!" Negi exclaimed. Makie looked down and saw ribbons lashing out at her. They became razor sharp again and caught Makie in an onslaught of attacks and slashes. Makie's ribbons were torn to shreds and her clothes were being torn apart as well.

"You're pathetic! I should finish this NOW!" Burt called. Ceasing his attack, he formed all his ribbons into one single point.

"Take this!" Burt exclaimed. They all sharpened and became a giant ribbon missile. Makie gasped and was struck directly in the chest. She was forced directly into the ground and she crashed down hard.

"No! Makie!" Asuna exclaimed. Nearby, Yuna, Akira and Misora were out walking.

"You sure Makie is here?" Akira asked.

"I'm sure she was. This is where she usually is." Misora said. But she looked over at the field and saw Makie, battered and covered in bruises before Burt.

"Makie!" Misora exclaimed. Yuna and Akira spotted her too, gasping at the sight of her. Burt felt them coming back and grinned.

"Well, more spectators? Here to watch your friend die?" Burt asked. Makie saw her friends out of her eye.

"Oh no. Not.....Not them too." Makie groaned.

"Makie! Get up! Get up!" Yuna exclaimed. Makie groaned, trying to get up, but she felt a pain at her side and dropped head first. Her butt remained in the air as Burt laughed.

"Ha ha ha! How pathetic! Makie Sasaki, barely able to stand!" Burt laughed. Makie coughed and groaned, feeling the sting from all of Burt's attacks. She also saw the ribbons she held were torn apart.

"No. I.....I failed.......I totally stink...." Makie thought. She couldn't think of any way to fight back now.

"Just finish it. Put me.....out of my misery." Makie groaned. Burt smirked.

"Very well. Take THIS!" Burt shouted. His ribbons came together and formed a strange tail behind him. At the tip of the tail was a razor sharp point.

"Ribbon Spear!" Burt called. Makie shut her eyes and waited for the end. But she could still hear her friends, telling her to get up.

"But guys.....I can't. I'm out of ideas and options." Makie thought "My side is killing me!" Her friends still shouted to get back up.

"Don't give up Makie! You've gotta fight back!" Asuna exclaimed "You want everything you did in life to end here?! Don't you DARE think about that! Come on!" Makie quivered.

"If anything, you DO have a weapon! You're Dummy Pink! Right?!" Asuna exclaimed. Makie's eyes suddenly opened as Asuna froze.

"Did.....I just say that?" she asked. Anya quietly snickered before Asuna glared at her. Makie looked at herself.

"She's......right." Makie said. Burt's spear continued to come her way.

"This ends now!" Burt called. But suddenly, just as the spear was inches from Makie's head, she caught it.

"Wh...What?!" Burt exclaimed. The others gasped.

"Listen.....Burt. You think.....I'm a.....pink haired twit.....who probably lacks power....to make this fight.....interesting, don't....don't you?" Makie asked, slowly glaring up at him. Burt fell silent, amazed by Makie's sudden courage.

"Well, I.....got news for ya. I'm not just.....a high school ditz. I'm.....I'm also....." Makie groaned. She started to rise, still clutching to the ribbon tail on Burt. Her body started to glow with a fiery pink aura.

"What is this?!" Burt asked. Makie then glared at Burt, showing determination in her eyes.

"I'm Dummy Pink of the Mahora Dummy Force! And I'm gonna take you DOWN!" Makie cried. Her fiery aura suddenly burned brightly.

"Makie!" her friends exclaimed. In a transformation, Makie's ribbons reformed and they coiled together into shooters on her wrists. She gained a new uniform, seemingly a cross between her school attire and Mahora Ranger suit, a pink mask formed around her eyes and the ribbons in her hair vanished.

"How is this possible?! What IS this power?!" Burt yelled. Makie now stood before Burt, surging with a new power. Negi could sense it was the same he sensed Asuna had when she sliced off Gregor's arm.

"Now then! Maybe I need to introduce myself again! My name is Makie Sasaki, student sixteen of Class 2-A Mahora High School and Mahora Ranger Pink of the Mahora Dummy Force!" Makie cried "And this is my Magical Release!" Burt was speechless. Makie suddenly threw Burt's tail away and leaped up, lashing out multiple ribbons from the devices on her wrists.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....  
_**


	11. Ch 11: Birth of Dummy Pink

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 11: Birth of Dummy Pink_**

Makie's ribbons rained down on Burt from above, snagging him and restraining him. Burt glared at Makie and growled.

"Heh. What's wrong? Too tight for ya?" she asked. Burt growled.

"You don't look any different to me. What's this "Magical Release" anyway?" Burt asked. Makie shrugged.

"I dunno." she said. Burt seemed a bit shocked.

"What?!" he shouted. But Makie said she'd rather get back to the fight and swiftly yanked Burt. The ribbons pulled him towards her and she was able to kick him in the face. As he was flying back, she gave another yank and did it again, turning Burt into a yo-yo.

"Gah! Enough!" Burt exclaimed. Makie smirked.

"All right then!" she cried. She gave a strong tug and the ribbons unwrapped around Burt, sending him spinning. They retracted into her shooters.

"I was getting bored with these anyway. Let's see what else got upgraded!" Makie shouted. She fired out red and yellow ribbons and they now wrapped around Burt.

"Hey! Those red ones look like Makie's dynamite ribbons." Asuna said. But Makie said this was something different.

"Oh really? What's so different?" Burt asked. Makie gave a strong yank and when they tightened around Burt, fire came burning down the ribbons and ignited Burt.

"Gah!" he exclaimed.

"FIRE?!" Yuna exclaimed. The ribbons retracted as Burt hurried to put himself out. The fire burnt his ribbon tail to crisps. He glared at Makie and growled.

"You little brat! Look what you DID to my tail!" Burt roared.

"Hmph. A human android with a tail? Now that's weirder than me." Makie said. Burt snarled and came charging for Makie.

"Don't mock me girl!" Burt roared. He fired more ribbons, but Makie put both arms overhead and began to twirl, surrounding herself in a ribbon barracade. Burt's ribbons couldn't penetrate.

"What?!" he shouted.

"Sorry. But my ribbon cocoon is impervious to anything you throw my way!" Makie called, still inside the ribbons. Burt snarled.

"Then I'll tear them apart with my bear hands! You're not going to hide from me Makie!" Burt roared. He charged at the cocoon and punched at it. Though he was able to puncture it, Makie was gone.

"Wha.....Where'd she go?!" Burt exclaimed. He could still hear Makie's giggle.

"Dah! Where are you?! Come out! Show yourself pinky!" Burt roared. Suddenly, he felt Makie was close by, hearing her laugh growing louder.

"Look behind you nitwit!" Makie giggled. Burt growled and spun around, quickly gasping when he saw Makie floating in front of him. Her ribbons now seemed to have sprouted from her back and the multiple colors of the ribbons made butterfly wings.

"What....What is that?!" Burt asked. Suddenly, Makie's wings opened up and all the ribbons that made them unraveled and wrapped themselves around Burt.

"I think this is it!" Asuna exclaimed. Burt tried to squirm free, but the ribbons almost made movement impossible.

"Gagh!" Burt snarled. He glared at Makie.

"Well, I guess it's time to finish this. Ready for the big finale?" Makie asked. Burt tried to squirm free again, finding another unsuccessful attempt.

"Yeah right! Like some puny ribbons are gonna finish off a man made of gears and machine!" Burt snickered. But Makie snickered too, causing Burt to gasp.

"I wouldn't be so sure! You haven't had a dose of Makie's Big Bang Finale!" Makie called. She gave all the ribbons, led back to her hands, the strongest yank she could. Suddenly, all the ribbons went off at once and caused a massive explosion behind her.

"Geah! What?! No! Im.....possible! NOOO!!!" Burt roared, caught in the blast. The explosion engulfed Burt and it completely blew him to pieces. Bits and chunks of his body came raining down from behind Makie.

"She did it! Makie won! She won!" Anya cried. Makie smirked.

"I told him. I AM Dummy Pink after all." Makie said. But then, Makie powered down and she soon collapsed.

"Makie!" Negi exclaimed. Everyone hurried over to Makie. She wasn't moving as she laid quietly on the ground.

"Oh no! Please don't tell me she was hurt by her own attack!" Negi gasped. Yuna turned Makie over and listened to her chest.

"No. She's just sleeping. The little pink twit just tired herself out." Yuna said. The others sighed.

"I guess a Magical Release takes more out of someone when they use it." Ayaka said. Makie was brought back to the dorms and laid down to rest. She didn't wake or move at all since she finished her fight. Negi soon went to find Nagi and Evangeline, telling what happened.

"Ah. So Makie was the first. I had a feeling a power like that would come eventually. The others might've felt their powers awakening, but Makie has been the one I've heard of that actually activated them. Good for her." Nagi said.

"And on top of that, she actually won her fight. Well, lucky her." Evangeline said. Negi chuckled, but soon saw that it looked like Evangeline was training as well.

"Uhhh....what are you doing Evangeline?" Negi asked. Evangeline glared at him.

"Stupid. What? I'm not secretly training or anything." Evangeline said. Negi would've said more, but he felt Evangeline would get into a one sided rant if he said anything. Back at the android's room, they could all feel that Burt was destroyed.

"No way! I didn't think it was possible! Burt's.....been destroyed!" Saiko exclaimed.

"But his opponent should've been a pushover! What is the meaning of this?!" Kobushi gasped. Izabel was stunned as well.

"I guess that training that the boss heard they were doing....wasn't a waste. Who knows how much stronger they've become?" Izabel said. But all Maga did was smirk.

"What a shame. Guess Burt wasn't worth it after all." Maga said. The others glared at him.

"Yes. If he lost out to a human girl like this Makie Sasaki, he was hardly worth keeping." Satomi's android said.

"Maga! Vile! Why you two gotta diss Burt now? I mean, I was only kidding earlier." Saiko said. The little girl sighed.

"Nothing we can do now. Guess we just need to keep our guards up more after this." she said. She then said she was going out and left the boys alone.

"Hey. Anybody wonder whatever happened to Gregor? Haven't seen any signs of him in ages." Saiko asked. Gregor was at the site of Burt's death, checking out the area.

"So this is where that imbecile Burt was destroyed? Hmph. Never did like him anyway." Gregor said. He walked around and saw the parts of the android scattered across the field. But then, his foot kicked something that caught his interest.

"Eh? What's that?" Gregor said. He bent down and picked up the strange part. It appeared to be some kind of strange containment box.

"And what the heck is this?" he thought. Gregor tapped at it, eventually seeing a dark matter sphere inside. He pulled out the sphere and glared at it. It was glowing pitch black and appeared to be made of glass.

"Wait. Is this.....what's powering us? No. I know what's making us run. But....what the heck is this then?" Gregor said. He looked at the device again before putting the sphere back inside. He figured he should let it be and took off. Shortly after, Gragon teleported to the site and found the device Gregor examined. He picked it up and found the dark sphere.

"Good. It's still intact. Hmm. You served your purpose Burt. I'm proud." Gragon said before warping away.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....  
_**


	12. Ch 12: Conversation with the Enemy

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 12: Conversation with the Enemy_**

At Mahora Academy, two days passed since Makie was able to face and defeat Burt. Things were starting to calm down until another android decided to make its move. The next to face their human counterpart was Mint, the android clone of Chisame. He was flying through the air and raining down black bombs at her. Chisame, unable to counteract when she noticed him, was busy running away.

"Gah! Hey! Don't you even give a girl a chance to prepare herself?!" Chisame exclaimed. Mint laughed.

"Of course not! I heard about what happened to Burt! I'm not gonna let you have ONE opening Chiu!" Mint laughed. Chisame suddenly gasped and glared up at him.

"Wait! What did you call me?!" Chisame exclaimed. She left herself open for an attack and was blasted up into the air. She crashed down hard on her head, buried in the dirt, as Mint laughed.

"What a stupid name you have for yourself! We got to see that ridiculous form you take when you're on the web. Ha ha ha! That's so stupid! Chiu! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Mint exclaimed. But the more he mocked her, Chisame was getting close to boiling over. She came popping out of the dirt, snarling and bright red.

"You better take that back you hunk of scrap!" Chisame roared.

"Or what? Heh. You gonna make me four eyes?" Mint asked. That did it. Chisame had finally snapped and drew her pactio card.

"That's it! You're gonna regret mocking Net Idol Chiu!" Chisame exclaimed. She activated her card and transformed. But upon transformation, Chisame had somehow changed into a different form. It looked like her Chiu costume, but it was red and black, appearing more devilish.

"Whoa. What's this?" Chisame asked. Mint eyed the transformation.

"Oh. So THIS is the Magical Release. I heard about it. They actually said Burt was defeated because of it. Very well. Let's see what this new form of yours can do....Chisame Hasegawa!" Mint cried. But as he came charging towards her, Chisame suddenly blew a kiss. It floated at him and planted itself on his forehead.

"What the? Hey! Are you trying to butter me up?" Mint asked. Chisame chuckled and turned away, giving a huff. Suddenly, the kiss on Mint's forehead turned pitch black and started sparking.

"What....What the?! Gah!" Mint screamed. The kiss suddenly exploded, completely blowing off Mint's android head. All that was left was a sparking neck as Mint's body collapsed. Chisame smirked.

"Consider that Chiu's way of "dumping" you. I'm Net Idol Chiu, Chisame Hasegawa, and THAT....was my Magical Release." she said. Chisame then changed back to normal.

"Huh. And obviously, it didn't last long." Chisame said. She heard someone rushing over to her. Chisame looked and saw Negi and Asuna.

"Chisame! Are you okay?! We heard you were attacked and....WHOA!" Asuna exclaimed, seeing Mint's body.

"Wha....What happened?!" Asuna asked. Chisame glared at Mint.

"Oh. I handled it. He did something he shouldn't have and he paid for it." Chisame said. Negi seemed rather dumbfounded, unable to speak. At the android's base, they sensed Mint's demise.

"Gah! No! We lost Mint too?! And I thought that Hasegawa girl was a weakling!" Saiko exclaimed. Kobushi huffed.

"You know how Mint is. The imbecile got what he deserved. One must never underestimate their opponent." Kobushi said. Izabel huffed.

"In any case, this is bad. We've already lost two of our men because of this "Magical Release" they've been able to access. The question is....WHERE did they get this kind of power?" she said. They all thought to themselves. Back at Class 2-A's room, Chisame had just mentioned her win over Mint.

"Wow Chisame. And I didn't think ya had it in you." Kazumi said. Chisame groaned.

"Yeah. That's what everyone else said too. Don't judge people by their looks Kazumi." Chisame said.

"So, with this one down, we've been able to beat two of them." Negi said. He then saw Asuna glaring out the window.

"Asuna? What are you looking at?" Negi asked.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing Negi. I was just....thinking." she said. Outside, Gregor approached Mint's body.

"Hmph. So you were next Mint? Well, I had a feeling you would be. Anyone as cocky as you certainly isn't very bright." Gregor said. Just then, he heard a deep voice chuckle. He turned around and saw Gragon.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree Gregor. Remember. He IS your brother." Gragon said. Gregor huffed.

"Like I treat any of them as my siblings." Gregor said. He then watched as Gragon approached Mint's body and searched for the same thing he got from Burt, a dark sphere.

"By the way, what is THAT?" Gregor asked, spying the sphere. Gragon huffed.

"Why should I tell a traitor? So he can run off and tell his "traitor friends" all about it?" Gragon said. Gregor growled.

"I'm NOT friends with Springfield. The only thing I want is to beat Kagurazaka. Besides, only YOU label me as a traitor. I like to think of myself as a free agent more or less." Gregor said. Gragon smirked.

"Fine then. Have your freedom. At the rate my plans are going, I don't see any reason to worry about you anymore." Gragon said. Gregor glared at him as he vanished.

"Acting rather confident, isn't he? He loses two androids but thinks nothing of it. What are you REALLY thinking Gragon?" Gregor thought. Just then, he feels someone else nearby. He turns and sees Asuna.

"How am I not surprised? I had a feeling you'd come to the scene Gregor." Asuna said. Gregor smirked.

"Well, well....Asuna Kagurazaka. Hmm. This time the prey searches for the hunter. So...came to settle the score?" Gregor asked, readily drawing his blade.

"Not quite. Something's been on my mind lately. And maybe YOU can answer it for me." she said. Gregor glared at her.

"What would that be?" Gregor asked. Asuna and Gregor glared into each other's eyes, falling dead silent. Meanwhile, Evangeline was out walking when she ran into her own android twin. She found Maga under a tree.

"Hello there....little brat." Evangeline said. Maga peeked at Evangeline.

"Evangeline. And what brings you here?" Maga asked. Evangeline glared at him.

"I want a rematch. You simply caught me off guard last time. I won't stand for the fact that a hunk of scrap like you could best me." Evangeline said. Maga sighed.

"Why? You still ashamed that Negi Springfield was able to beat you?" Maga asked. Evangeline growled quietly.

"If I do agree to this, hopefully, you'll bring your "good" battle skills this time. Right?" Maga asked. Evangeline nodded, causing Maga to agree to Evangeline's challenge. Their battle would take place four days from now. Back with Asuna and Gregor, she finally asked her question.

"Whenever I look at you, all I see is jealousy. What gives?" Asuna asked. Gregor seemed a bit stunned.

"Jealousy? ME? Jealous of you? Ridiculous. Don't ask a stupid thing like that." Gregor said. Asuna shook her head.

"No. I have a feeling you're not jealous of me. You seem jealous....of your fellow android BUDDIES. Am I right?" Asuna asked. Gregor snarled.

"No way am I jealous of THEM! What gave you that idea?!" Gregor yelled. Asuna said she saw what happened between him and Gragon just a few moments ago. Gregor snarled.

"So? What makes you think I was jealous of them?!" he asked again.

"All I hear you talk about sometimes when I watch you....is how you think you're the only REAL android amongst the others. I have a funny feeling there's more to you than I'm getting." Asuna said. Gregor huffed and turned away.

"I ain't talking to you bells. So just back off before you get hurt. And stop spying into my matters." Gregor said. He took off, leaving Asuna alone to watch. As Asuna stood there, Negi and Anya came by.

"Oh. Here you are Asuna." Anya said. Asuna stayed silent.

"Hmm? Asuna?" Negi asked. Chamo hopped off Negi's shoulder and onto her shoulder, seeing the focused gaze on her face.

"Wow. She's REALLY thinking about something. Spill it Asuna. What's got ya like this?" Chamo asked. Asuna glanced at her friends.

"Oh. Sorry guys. I didn't see ya there." Asuna said "It's nothing. I'm fine. Let's go back to the dorm." Asuna then walked off with Negi and Anya, being watched from a tree by Gregor.

"How is it? HOW is she able to read me like that?" Gregor thought.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....  
_**


	13. Ch 13: Secret of the Sphere

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 13: Secret of the Sphere_**

Mahora Academy was rather quiet after Mint's death. But still, another of the androids was not sitting around and waiting. Now scheming to take his shot was the android twin of Chizuru, known as Akuma. Unlike the other androids, he was cold and more of a lone wolf. He appeared to be the complete opposite of Chizuru herself. Saiko saw Akuma standing alone.

"Hey Akuma. What'cha doing all the way out here for? Come on. The others are just gonna have a chat about the girls." Saiko said. Akuma took one look and turned away with a huff.

"Just go away Saiko. I have no time to waste with you." he said. Saiko huffed.

"Oh REALLY? Lemme just ask YOU something mister. You may be one of the strongest, but does that mean ya gotta be such a stiff?" Saiko asked. He tried peering over Akuma's shoulder, but one glance from him caused Saiko to back off.

"You'd best listen to your elders boy. Or do you want to lose a head? I remember when Lord Gragon had to replace your head so many times because you carelessly got it knocked off." Akuma said. Saiko growled and grabbed Akuma.

"All right. I've had enough of your smug talk ya little...!" Saiko shouted. But suddenly, Akuma snatched Saiko's wrist and gave a tight squeeze. He squeezed it so hard that he actually broke through Saiko's arm!

"OWW!" Saiko exclaimed. Akuma then kicked Saiko away without much effort.

"I don't like to be touched. Remember that." Akuma said. He then walked off, leaving Saiko stuck in a wall.

"Oh man. I know the boss let us pick our own names. But that dude is just evil. Even his NAME means evil." Saiko thought, watching Akuma walk off. He then glances over at another android standing nearby.

"Let me guess. Time to move out?" he said. Akuma nodded and shifted his head, leading the other behind him. This android was Omoi, the android twin of Nodoka. Unlike the real Nodoka, he was more heartless and cold than she was and didn't care much about the others, just like Akuma. Back at the dormitory, Satomi was doing a physical scan of both Makie and Chisame. She was trying to see if them unlocking their "Magic Release" states caused any changes.

"So....give it to me straight Chisame. Anything?" Makie asked. Chisame sighed.

"I'm sure it's nothing pinky. Don't get all worked up." Chisame said. Chachamaru sat idly by as Satomi discovered something.

"Oh wow! This is....This is unbelievable!" Satomi gasped. Chisame suddenly looked surprised.

"Wha....What is it?! Something DID change?!" Chisame asked. Satomi glanced at them.

"Yeah. According to the scans I took of you two, the darkness inside of you has gone down. Strange. Did the "Magic Release" do this?" Satomi asked. Chisame and Makie looked at one another.

"Uhhh....is that bad? What do you mean by "darkness" anyway?" Chisame asked.

"Well, you've heard about that story that light and darkness make up everything that exist in the universe. Right? Well, it seems that sometime during your fights with the androids, the darkness that makes up you both grew weaker. While it might not feel different to you, this is intriguing indeed." Satomi said. Makie asked if it meant any physical danger to them.

"Uhhh....at the moment, I do not think so. Most likely, you probably won't feel a thing. But if any of the other girls go into their "Magic Release" modes, let me know." Satomi said. Meanwhile, Asuna and Negi were out by Library Island.

"What? You think you can actually turn Gregor to our side?" Negi asked. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. I dunno why, but I see something strange when I looked in his eyes. It....felt familiar." Asuna said. Negi asked what kind of feeling that was. Asuna tried to picture how she felt, remembering glaring directly at Gregor last time.

"Well, when I learned the truth about Brianna, I could really see the pain in her eyes. I felt her pain. I knew what it was like to think I could depend on myself. But you guys helped me see that. And when I saw Gregor....." Asuna said. Negi looked on with concern.

"When I looked at Gregor, I felt like....his eyes were the same as mine." Asuna said. Negi seemed pretty shocked.

"Interesting. So you think Gregor is just like you?" Yue asked "Isn't that what Gragon made them to be like?" Asuna and Negi saw Yue nearby.

"I...I know that Yue. But somehow, I think we can get Gregor to join our side. If I can just find out WHY he doesn't associate with the other androids anymore, maybe I can see if I'm right or not." Asuna said. Yue sipped her juice box.

"You said you saw Gragon with Gregor before. Correct? What happened?" Negi asked. Asuna told Negi everything, seeing the dark sphere he took out of Mint.

"A dark sphere? Hmm. I never heard of anything like that in any magic encyclopedias I read." Negi said. Asuna could just feel some dark presence inside the sphere.

"Maybe that is how Burt turned into his other form when he fought Makie." Yue said. Asuna thought back to when Burt fought Makie. When Makie had done significant damage to him, Burt had transformed.

"I don't know. Maybe." Asuna said. Back at the science lab, Satomi was showing her findings to Lingshen.

"Oh my. This....This can't be. You told them that the darkness within them dropped right. That's wrong. Somehow...their dark energy has completely VANISHED!" Chao exclaimed. Satomi asked what that meant and Lingshen pointed it out.

"I think when the androids took on Makie and Chisame, they were actually somehow siphoning dark energy off their opponents. And I think when they have enough, THAT turns them into their higher forms." Lingshen said. Satomi gasped.

"Wait. So....what does Gragon want with our dark energy?" Satomi asked.

"I don't know. But I think we'll have to be extra careful. If the girls fight any of the androids, there's a good chance they're gonna have their dark energy drained out of them." Lingshen said. Satomi quickly asked if that meant anything bad for the girls who have fought.

"I'll have to watch them myself. But Satomi? I think something big is going down." Lingshen said. Back outside, Nodoka was carrying books for Chizuru.

"Thank you so much for helping me Nodoka. I know it must be hard without the others. But I'm happy to have helped." Chizuru said. Nodoka was carrying a large stack of books in her arms, blinding her sight.

"Oh....it's okay Chizuru. I'm...used to it." Nodoka groaned. But just as the girls were entering the center of the school grounds, Chizuru saw them. She saw Akuma and Omoi.

"Oh? Chizuru? What's wrong? Why did we stop?" Nodoka asked. She set down her books and gasped, seeing the two teenage boys.

"I think these are our android twins Nodoka. They finally came for us now." Chizuru said. Nodoka gulped and quickly cowered behind Chizuru. Omoi glared at her.

"Akuma, don't tell me SHE is Nodoka Miyazaki." he said. Akuma sighed.

"Yes. That is her." he said. Omoi groaned.

"Great. Well, let's get this over with. All right you two! You're Chizuru Naba and Nodoka Miyazaki! Correct? We are Omoi and Akuma, two of Lord Gragon's elite androids! We're here to take you little girls on!" Omoi announced. Nodoka cried and hid herself.

"N...N...No! I can't fight! All I can do....is read minds!" Nodoka shuddered. Chizuru looked directly at Akuma's cold face, feeling a powerful dark presence inside of him.

"So....are you....me?" Chizuru asked. Akuma nodded.

"I heard of your friends' victory over Mint and Burt. However, I hope you do not think lightly of me. I'm not like those two imbeciles." Akuma said. Suddenly, though no one else could see it, Chizuru felt a powerful dark wave emmiting from him.

"Wow. I feel it. I feel....some evil force burning within him." Chizuru thought, seeming scared at the moment. Elsewhere, Haruna was out drawing. She was actually training with her artifact.

"Okay. I've gotten in some REALLY good training. Now whenever my android counterpart shows up, I'll be READY!" Haruna sneered. Just then, she heard someone laugh.

"Oh really? I HOPED you would be." it said. Haruna gasped and turned around, seeing her android twin behind her.

"Who....Who are you? Are you Gragon's twin of me?" Haruna asked. The android smirked.

"Yes. My name is Kurie and I'll be your opponent today. I just hope....you give me a good challenge....Haruna Saotome!" he laughed. Suddenly, Kurie's hands turned into razor sharp sickles and he crouched down, ready to strike.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....  
_**


	14. Ch 14: Welcome to Haruna World

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 14: Welcome to Haruna World!_**

Haruna and Kurie glared directly into the others eyes. Haruna had a feeling that she was going to be in for a rough fight and took a fighting stance. Kurie smirked.

"I still find this funny. You, Miss Four Eyes, are Haruna Saotome?" Kurie sneered. Haruna groaned.

"Why? Something make you think I'm a joke?" Haruna asked. Kurie simply smirked and flashed his scythe hands.

"Not really. But I will be upset.....if you DIE too quickly!" Kurie yelled. He came charging at Haruna, who quickly drew something and a giant wall came to life, shielding her from the attack.

"Heh! What's the matter girl?! Too afraid to fight?!" Kurie asked. Suddenly, the wall was shattered and Kurie saw Haruna standing with her giant warrior behind her.

"Nope. Just prepping myself. Bring it on android!" Haruna shouted. Her warrior smirked and clasped both hands. But Kurie sneered himself.

"How cute. You have someone else fight for you. Well, I won't have any of THAT!" Kurie laughed. He lunged for her warrior as Haruna gasped. With two fast swings, her warrior was actually destroyed.

"NO WAY!" Haruna exclaimed. She quickly saw Kurie turn around and start swinging his scythes at her. Haruna quickly ducked and dodged, but one lucky hit cut her clothes.

"Hey! Don't harm the clothes!" Haruna called. Kurie laughed.

"Heh. So sorry. I meant to cut YOU!" Kurie laughed. Meanwhile, Chizuru was trying to shield herself and Nodoka from Akuma's attack. Akuma fired lasers from his fingers and caused Chizuru to back up more.

"Chizuru! Be careful!" Nodoka gasped. Chizuru started attacking back and fired exploding orbs at Akuma. Suddenly, through the dust covering the field, Omoi charged at Chizuru and slapped her in the forehead.

"What.....What was that?" Nodoka asked. Chizuru quickly turned to Nodoka and grasped her neck.

"Chi.....zuru! What.....?!" Nodoka gagged. Chizuru grinned, so did Omoi as he watched from a distance.

"This is MY power girl. I am able to control the minds of whoever I come in physical contact with. You may have the ability to READ your opponent's thoughts, but I control them like puppets!" Omoi shouted, using Chizuru's mouth. Nodoka gasped as she was thrown away. Luckily, Yue was passing by and caught her.

"Nodoka! Are you....? Oh no." Yue said, seeing Akuma.

"I believe you are Yue Ayase, correct? Very well. I think I'll save Saiko the trouble and just kill YOU too. Omoi? Save Chizuru for me. I want her to be the last to suffer." Akuma said. Omoi nodded and moved Chizuru back as Akuma pointed at Yue. His finger started to glow.

"Geh. Oh no!" Yue thought. Akuma prepared to fire, but someone suddenly attacked and caused Akuma to jump back. He looked and saw the attack was from Asuna, swinging her large sword.

"Asuna Kagurazaka.....what a surprise." Akuma said. Asuna glared at Chizuru and then at Yue and Nodoka. Negi and Chamo hurried over with Motsu and Shichime.

"What's going on?! Gah! More androids!" Chamo yelled. Motsu sighed.

"Duh. Isn't that why WE'RE here for?" Motsu asked. Akuma glared at Negi and suddenly fired. But Asuna used her shield and diverted the blast. Somehow, it deflected off her sword and came back at Omoi, nailing him in the forehead.

"Dagh!" Omoi yelled, grasping his head. That one strike broke Chizuru's hold and she snapped back.

"Asuna! Thank you!" Chizuru called "But stand back. Don't let him touch you!" Omoi rubbed his forehead and quickly saw Chizuru firing more spheres at him. Back with Haruna, she was getting smashed apart. Each time she made one of her creations, Kurie would simply slice through it and attack. Haruna's notepad was close to being sliced to shreds.

"Man! He won't let me draw anything! I better keep my distance though!" Haruna thought, skidding backwards. She suddenly saw Kurie dashing again.

"Hey! Get back!" Haruna shouted. She drew up a group of missiles and sent them flying at him. Kurie gasped and stopped to shield himself. His hands changed into a giant shield and took cover as they came crashing down on him.

"Ha! Take that!" Haruna shouted. Suddenly, she saw Yue and Nodoka rushing up behind her. Yue continued looking back.

"Nodoka? Yue?! What are you doing here?!" Haruna called.

"Haruna! Look out! Nodoka's android twin is here and....I see yours is too." Yue said, stopping when she saw Kurie.

"All right. This has been fun and all. But your silly drawings can't stop ME!" Kurie shouted. His hands turned back into his scythes and came charging. Haruna saw her friends and gasped.

"All right Haruna! Now or never!" she thought. She started to rapidly draw something as fast as she could.

"No drawing you can make can stop me!" Kurie shouted. But Haruna quickly tore the page off and threw it into the air. It started to glow.

"What?!" Kurie gasped. Haruna smirked.

"Initiate Magical Release! Kurie? You're about to experience your WORST NIGHTMARE! Welcome to....!" Haruna called. The page suddenly expanded and pulled all four of them into it. The drawing Haruna made came to life, appearing as a giant stage with many strange colors surrounding them. Nodoka and Yue gasped.

"I give you....Haruna's World!" Haruna called. Kurie gasped.

"What is this?!" Kurie exclaimed.

"You wanna know? This is a special world where anything I do can happen! That means.....here.....I AM A GOD!" Haruna laughed. Her laugh started echoing across the field as Yue and Nodoka seemed frightened.

"Oh no! It happened! Haruna's gone insane!" Yue thought. Kurie sneered.

"Yeah right! Let's see you try to.....you fake DEITY!" Kurie called. He started to charge at Haruna, but when he sliced through her, she faded away and was sliced up like paper. Kurie gasped when he heard Haruna laughing again.

"Oh crap...." he muttered. Switching back to Akuma, he was still blasting at Asuna who shielded with her sword. Chizuru was starting to fight Omoi after Nodoka and Yue fled.

"Grrr! When I finish with you, I'll get that Miyazaki girl next!" Omoi shouted. Suddenly, he saw Negi soaring his way on his staff.

"You won't harm Nodoka! We won't let you!" Negi exclaimed. He conjured a spell and fired a blast of light arrows at him. Omoi groaned as the blast made contact.

"Stay out of this kid!" Omoi shouted. He started to charge for Negi and was about to make contact, but Chizuru saw him and fired orbs his way. The surprise attack threw Omoi off his mark and missed Negi.

"Stay away from him! If he touches you, he can possess you!" Chizuru called. Having enough, Asuna deflected one blast close to Akuma before lunging his way. Akuma quickly jumped back as Asuna came crashing down.

"Dah! Stay still!" Asuna exclaimed. She continued swinging and chasing Akuma, but this left her open for Akuma to knee her in the gut.

"Gagh! D'oh! That hurts!" she thought. And without a sound, another kick sent Asuna soaring backwards and crashed into the ground. Akuma then pointed a finger at her.

"You've pestered us for the last time. I think I will do Gregor a favor and end your pathetic life." Akuma said. But as he charged up his blast and fired, it was strangely deflected.

"What?" Akuma asked, seeming surprised. Asuna had shielded herself with her arms. But she saw someone else protected her. When she looked up, Asuna gasped when she saw it was Gregor.

"Gr....Gregor?" Akuma asked. Gregor glared at Akuma and showed a furious glare.

"Hey Akuma. You remember what happens to people.....who mess with MY prey. DON'T YOU?!" Gregor yelled. Something in Gregor's chest started to glow and he instantly raised his hand before Akuma. A dark sphere started to form in his palm and Akuma gasped.

"That.....What is that?" he thought. Gregor roared and fired.

"ASUNA is MY prey!" Gregor exclaimed. Akuma gasped and ducked, but when Omoi tried to dodge, one of his hands was caught in the blast and completely eradicated.

"What the?! GAAH!" Omoi yelled, being caught in the blast. Asuna and Chizuru gasped.

"What in the world?!" Negi thought. Akuma glared at Gregor.

"Why? Why are you helping us?" Asuna asked. Gregor looked back at her.

"Get out of here Kagurazaka. I'm not about to let this guy take my prey without a fight. Besides, NONE of you stand a chance against Akuma besides me." Gregor said. Chizuru looked at her professor.

"Negi, what should we do?" she asked. Negi didn't know what to do as he looked at the two androids.

"I should've known. You really ARE a traitor. Fine. Then it is my solemn duty to exterminate you as well." Akuma said. Gregor sneered.

"Yeah right! Bring it on!" Gregor exclaimed. Back at Haruna's battle, the effects of Haruna World seemed to have damaged Kurie to some degree. Haruna's outfit had changed because of Haruna World, turning into a gold version of her pactio clothes.

"So....you give up yet?" Haruna asked. Yue looked toward the readers.

"If you wanna know what happened, DON'T. It was too horrible to describe." Yue shuddered. Kurie groaned.

"No way! I can't.....I can't be beaten by some teenage girl!" Kurie roared. His hands became twin scythes and charged for Haruna.

"Now DIE!" Kurie exclaimed. But Haruna suddenly sneered.

"I don't think so. It's time for my secret weapon!" Haruna called. With a snap, the sounds of metal doors opening was heard and giant paintbrushes aimed at Kurie.

"WHA?!" Kurie exclaimed as they came soaring at him. When the brushes struck Kurie, they instantly exploded.

"Take this! Special Paintbrush Missiles!" Haruna called. Kurie screamed as the blasts completely blew him to pieces. Nodoka and Yue were stunned beyond words, Nodoka even fainted. Haruna glared back and smirked.

"I wanted to try that." Haruna chuckled as they returned to the academy.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....  
_**


	15. Ch 15: The Truth of It All

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 15: The Truth of It All_**

Gregor continued to eye Akuma directly, eye to eye. Asuna couldn't help but wonder what was with Gregor all of a sudden. She never saw him like this before.

"Gregor, this is foolish. Siding with the humans?" Akuma asked. Gregor huffed.

"I already told ya. The only reason I'm protecting her NOW is so I can kill her. You have your prey Akuma. So stay away from mine if ya know what's good for you!" Gregor sneered. Akuma continued to glare into Gregor's eyes.

"You really ARE just like her, aren't you?" Akuma asked. Gregor gasped.

"What you say? Huh?" Gregor growled.

"I'm saying that it must be true what Lord Gragon told me. The truth about your creation." Akuma said. Gregor started snarling, clenching his teeth.

"What? So that pointy earred freak told YOU? Then why didn't he tell ME?" Gregor growled. Akuma glared on.

"I think it's better that he decided not to tell. But since you're going to bother me and ask, I might as well." Akuma said. Soon, he and Gregor began flashing back to their creation:

_Gregor's body remained cuffed to a large table as his inanimate body just laid there. He was still being designed, the first android Gragon was creating._

_"There we are. You are on your way. Now I shall download one of your key components. Maybe then we will see some life within you." Gragon said. He approached a computer and typed at the keyboard, bringing up a picture of Asuna Kagurazaka._

_"DOWNLOAD OF ASUNA KAGURAZAKA DATA INTO ANDROID FRAME." a computer voice said. Gragon looked back at Gregor's body and wondered._

_"If this succeeds, he will surely have all the capabilities and knowledge that pig tailed twit had. But then again....downloading THIS much of her into his mainframe will undoubtly make him an exact duplicate of her, personality and all." Gragon thought. As the downlad was commencing, he quickly entered another command into the computer. Somehow, the data of Asuna ending up being twisted and warped._

_"ERROR. ERROR. NOT ENOUGH DATA TO DOWNLOAD SUCCESSFULLY INTO ANDROID FRAME." the computer said. Gragon growled._

_"Very well. To make sure he stays on my side, I'll add a little extra to you. This ought to work." Gragon said. He typed away and soon, the data being downloaded to Gregor was actually a mix of Asuna's powers and Gragon's personality. The download was successful and Gregor was born._

Gregor and Asuna seemed completely shocked.

"So wait. This guy.....is a mix of myself AND Gragon? No way!" Asuna stuttered. Gregor growled.

"Soon after, that's how he made us too. He gave us all the powers of our human dopplegangers, but we were mixed with his personality. And now....." Akuma continued. But Gregor suddenly stopped him.

"So...what does that have to do with that "other" thing you guys heard about? About me not liking the sight of you?" Gregor asked. Akuma realized this point and stopped for a moment's pause.

"That's simple. Master Gragon doesn't like you." Akuma said. Gregor's eyes widened.

"What was that? Say it again. I don't think I heard you right." Gregor said. Akuma sighed.

"What are you? Deaf? Master Gragon never liked you from the moment you were born. He thought you could do great things. But now I see that you're nothing but a failure. An incomplete prototype that should've been discarded." Akuma said. Gregor started to snarl and growl, glowing a pitch black aura. Omoi and the others watched in shock.

"So....I'm pretty much a hunk of JUNK to you guys huh? Is THAT it?" Gregor asked, turning more hazy and dark in his tone. Akuma nodded.

"Yes. Now, if you want to do something RIGHT, return to Master Gragon and...." Akuma said. But suddenly, the black aura around Gregor started to sky rocket and he roared.

"SHUT UP!" Gregor roared. The vibration of his roar rattled the ground beneath his feet and it could be felt by everyone, expanding across the entire school grounds.

"This power....what IS he?" Akuma thought, somehow surprised by it. Gregor's rage blinded him, turning his eyes pitch black and his hair started to grow. Suddenly, jagged spikes emerged from his shoulders and his body started to turn more beast like as he crouched down like a savage wolf.

"No one calls me "USELESS"! Ya got that Akuma? NO ONE!" Gregor roared. Omoi gasped.

"Oh no. It's just as Master Gragon feared." Omoi said. Akuma nodded.

"All that rage, all that hate....it's built up inside his dark core all these years. And now.....it's finally free." Akuma said. Inside Gregor's chest, the strange black sphere that was inside each of the other androids was finally starting to shine. It glowed a pitch black glow which was hardly noticable by Gregor's large black aura. When the transformation stopped, he appeared as a spiked armed werewolf like android. His face even turned savage, showing snarling fangs.

"NOW DIE!" Gregor roared. He came charging for Akuma and rammed into him. Akuma tried to surpress him by holding him back and digging in his heels. But Gregor's sheer force continued pushing him back, leaving a giant trail of upturned earth behind him.

"This is....This isn't at all like I'd thought he'd be! All that hate....it's unbearable!" Akuma thought. Gregor snarled and ducked down to throw Akuma into the air like a rhino throwing its prey. Asuna could feel the power surging out of Gregor.

"That....That's it! That's the same pressure I felt when we fought! All of that....was Gregor's anger? Incredible." Asuna thought. Negi watched from the sidelines with Chizuru.

"Gregor....I.....I feel so sorry for him." Chizuru said. Negi nodded.

"Imagine harboring all that pain.....that suffering for as long as you were alive. It may very well have been impossible for any of US to be able to hold that much hidden away in our hearts." Negi said. Gregor continued growling, eyeing as Akuma descended down.

"I....I have to surpress it! It's growing out of control!" Akuma thought. He started counterattacking and fired lasers at Gregor. But his aura was shielding him and it deflected each one back at Akuma.

"Dagh! No good!" Akuma thought. Suddenly, Gregor lunged up and grasped Akuma's throat with both hands. They started to descend towards the ground at full speed.

"You wanna know something Akuma? I'm glad you told me all that. Because I never really liked YOU EITHER!" Gregor roared. The two crashed into the ground and shook the field. Negi clutched onto Chizuru to prevent himself from falling over.

"What power! It's....It's too much!" Omoi thought "Not even Akuma can withstand it!" Suddenly, Akuma was thrown towards Omoi and crashed into him. The two quickly rose up to see Gregor glaring directly at them and a black sphere beginning to form in front of him. Strange black energy was being gathered from everywhere around him as it formed the sphere.

"What is that?" Asuna exclaimed. Negi and Chizuru gasped.

"You two are DEAD! Take THIS!" Gregor roared. Akuma gasped and ordered Omoi to use his powers to shield them.

"This better work!" Omoi shouted. He used his powers and formed a giant reflective shield over them. The sphere started to rise until it was the size of a small sun.

"DARKNESS ERUPTION!" Gregor screamed. The ball was fired and it erupted into a giant black beam that was roaring directly at Akuma and Omoi.

"Akuma! It's no good! This shield won't.....!" Omoi exclaimed. The giant beam consumed Akuma and Omoi, completely shattering the shield and blasting straight through them. Asuna watched in sheer horror as the bodies of the two androids were being eradicated into nothing but ashes before her eyes.

"Gregor.....you......monster...." Akuma muttered before being completely obliterated. With the two androids gone, Gregor started to quietly snarl. Asuna stood up.

"Gregor.......are you.....all right?" Asuna asked. Gregor suddenly turned to Asuna and snarled.

"DIE! ALL OF YOU! PERISH BEFORE ME!" Gregor exclaimed. He slammed the ground and black spikes rushed up and nearly stabbed everyone.

"His emotions! They're out of control!" Negi exclaimed. He tried to fire a spell, but Gregor saw him and lunged for Negi.

"NEGI! NO!" Asuna screamed. She hurried to cut him off and was hit as Gregor opened his jaws and bit Asuna's shoulder.

"Gagh!" she exclaimed.

"ASUNA!" Negi exclaimed. Chizuru held Negi back, only leaving him to see Asuna quickly hugging Gregor's neck as he bit into her.

"Gregor! Stop this! Right now! Stop!" Asuna exclaimed. Gregor snarled, glaring at Asuna's eyes. But for some reason, she was crying.

"Don't do this Gregor! We're not your enemies! I see that now." Asuna sniffled. Gregor continued to growl, but strangely didn't continue his attack. His teeth still remained in her shoulder.

"Asuna...." Negi muttered.

"Listen Gregor. That feeling I thought was in you? I know that feeling. You're lonely. To be turned away by Gragon like that....to be all alone. You're suffering.....like I was." Asuna said. Gregor suddenly seemed shocked.

"What?" he muffled. Asuna's eyes continued to show tears, hugging Gregor tighter.

"Don't show your anger Gregor. Please. Your real friends are here." Asuna said. Gregor suddenly started to quiet down, his black aura began to fade away and he started to shrink.

"Asuna....." he thought. Soon, Gregor returned to his human form and the darkness around him was gone completely. But the marks from where he punctured Asuna were still in her shoulder.

"Good. Looks like....you calmed down...." Asuna muttered, quickly passing out. But as she fell back, Gregor caught her and pulled him against his chest.

"Heh. Hey now. Don't faint....on me.....now...." Gregor said before passing out himself. Negi and Chizuru approached the two.

"It's over." Chizuru muttered. Negi nodded, looking at Gregor's emotionless face now. But what surprised him was there appeared to have been a tear on his face. He found someone who knew his pain. Meanwhile, the small girl that came with the androids looked out the window.

"Gregor...." she muttered, leaking tears of her own.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....  
_**


	16. Ch 16: Emotions at Rest

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 16: Emotions at Rest_**

Gregor laid unconscious, exhausted heavily from his previous experience, laying down in Asuna's bed. But inside his mind, his memories actively flashed before him and they soon started to flood his mind. They went as far back as when he was created to the truth he recently discovered:

_"Welcome to the living world my child. My name is Lord Gragon, your father. And you, my dear boy, I shall call you...Gregor."_

_"Heh. So you're the first? No wonder some of us think you're old school."_

_"You must control that darkness. Unless you do, you're nothing compared to the others."_

_"I can just tell from your eyes. You must've felt like you were looking down upon by the others from Gragon's group."_

_"You're lonely. You just want someone to accept you."_

_"No one calls me USELESS!"_

After Gregor's memory of slaying Akuma, his eyes flashed open and he quickly rose from bed, giving a heavy gasp. He then just sat there, panting heavily.

"Oh man. That...That was one weird walk down memory lane." Gregor groaned. He then noticed the bed he was in and heard someone come in. It was Asuna.

"Oh good. You're awake." Asuna said. Gregor looked up at Asuna as she sat down on the nearby couch.

"Ugh. Where...am I?" Gregor asked.

"Well, you passed out a while ago. But don't worry. Your in our dorm room now." Asuna said. Gregor took a good look around.

"Oh. So...what happened to Akuma?" Gregor asked "Ugh. I hardly remember anything." Asuna told Gregor what happened and explained what she saw when he transformed.

"Heh. I guess that's what my...released state looks like then, eh?" Gregor asked. Asuna nodded, but she also added that such a transformation seemed to take its toll on his inner workings.

"Really? Then...how am I all right then? I should be in pain." Gregor said. Asuna sighed.

"Thank Satomi for that. She got a chance to look at you and make some repairs. She even thinks her additions to you is an "upgrade" to what Gragon built you like." Asuna said. Gregor looked at his chest and rested his hand gently against it.

"If you're looking for this, it's gone." Asuna said, holding the black sphere in her hand. Gregor gasped, seeing it was no longer glowing.

"So...what is it? Because I don't know." Gregor said. Asuna shrugged and looked at it.

"All I know is Satomi thinks its some kind of "darkness absorbtion" thing. I guess all you androids have them." Asuna said. Gregor glared at it questionably.

"A darkness absorber? Why would I have something like that?" Gregor asked. Asuna wish she knew as she slipped the core away.

"But in any case, don't worry. I think as of this moment, you're on our side in this fight." Asuna said. Gregor groaned.

"What's wrong?" Asuna asked.

"The others. They called me "old school" and "worthless prototype". That made me so mad I just wanted to be Gragon's ONLY creation." Gregor groaned. Asuna nodded, saying she knew that. Gregor turned to Asuna.

"So? Why did you rescue me? We were enemies...right?" Gregor asked. Asuna shook her head.

"No. We might have been enemies before, but that was when I didn't see the pain hidden behind your eyes. We're alike Gragon. That's all I can say." Asuna said. Gregor seemed dead silent after that, not really believing his ears.

"Really? Then...I guess I ought to thank you for saving me." Gregor said. Asuna lightly grinned.

"Nah. You don't have to if you don't want." Asuna said. Gregor glared at her.

"Okay then. I won't." Gregor said. Asuna scoffed, glaring at a cocky smirk on Gregor's face.

"Well...maybe a LITTLE thanks is appropriate...unless you wanna be a jerk about it." Asuna said. Gregor snickered.

"Hey! What are you snickering about?" Asuna shouted. Outside the door, Negi and Anya had listened to every word they said and turned to each other with a grin.

"Asuna had a "way" with words, doesn't she?" Anya asked. Negi chuckled and nodded.

"She certainly does." Negi commented. Out in the school yard, the young girl looked out at the gazing sun and thought about what happened to Gregor.

"Gregor...what happened to you? I don't...understand." she thought. She thought about hearing that Asuna saved Gregor from going out of control and now there was talk of him being on their side. She clutched her fist.

"No. I won't believe them. You...You wouldn't join them. Would you? Or...they TOOK you!" she thought. That had to be the only logical reason she could think of. She growled and thought of Asuna's face.

"Asuna Kagurazaka...give Gregor BACK to me!" she snarled. She looked towards the Mahora Dormitories and growled, rocketing over towards the building like a bullet. Anyone who passed nearby was almost blown away by the speed she was going.

"Whoa! Who was that?" a girl shrieked. As soon as she was outside the building, she flew straight up for Asuna's room and smashed right through the window. Gregor and Asuna gasped, still arguing when she came busting in. Negi and Anya heard the smash and rushed in.

"Asuna! Gregor! What's wrong?" Negi exclaimed. They all looked at the girl, seething with anger.

"Wait. Is...Is that...?" Anya asked.

"Oh geez. I forgot all about her...Nina." Gregor muttered. Negi gawked at her with shock.

"Her...Her name is NINA? I thought Gragon would've thought of something stupider considering she's Negi's android twin!" Asuna snickered. Negi glared at Asuna, begging her to stop. But suddenly, her laughing stopped when Nina lunged at her and grasped Asuna by the neck.

"Asuna!" Negi cried.

"You! I'm taking Gregor back with me! So don't try and interfere you waste of space!" Nina growled. Asuna groaned.

"Who are you calling a "waste of space" you home wrecker?" Asuna exclaimed. She forced Nina off her and quickly reached for her pactio card. But Gregor raised his arm.

"Huh? Gregor?" Asuna asked.

"No. Let me handle this. Nina was my problem to deal with and I think she should hear what happened from my mouth." Gregor said. Anya asked if this was because only another android could tell the truth to another. Gregor groaned.

"Zip it squirt." Gregor mumbled between his lips. Nina glared at Gregor.

"Gregor? What are you doing with them?" Nina asked. Gregor sighed and slowly approached her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it's like this." Gregor said. They sat Nina down and explained everything that happened between the fight against Akuma and Omoi. She listened carefully to every word they told her.

"Oh. I...I see. So Akuma told you that..." Nina said. Gregor nodded.

"But please. Nina, you must realize that Gregor made this choice of his own free will. None of us forced him to do anything." Negi said. Nina raised her hand, silencing Negi before he could say more.

"No. It's...It's all right." she said. She looked to Gregor.

"I knew that everyone already treats Gregor like an outcast. But...I never guessed that one little incident would lead you to make this decision. Are you positive about it Gregor?" Nina asked. Gregor nodded.

"Yeah. If they don't want me, then who to say I can't pick my REAL enemy?" Gregor asked "Because now...I know who it really is. Lord Gragon, HE'S my enemy." Nina seemed to fall dead silent after that, quietly looking away before giving a sigh.

"Well, you'd better be prepared for another responsibility then." she said. Everyone glanced to her, asking what she meant.

"What do I mean? I mean having me join you too." she said. The others gasped.

"What?" Negi exclaimed.

"No. Nina..." Gregor said. Nina shook her head.

"Gragon made me the same way as you Gregor. But...that doesn't mean that he can control me either. I only stayed with everyone to stay with you." Nina said. Gregor didn't know what to say, seeing Nina lightly blush.

"Then...welcome to our strange and...pretty bizarre family Nina." Asuna said. Nina smiled.

"Thank you." she said. But just then, she looked away.

"What? Something wrong?" Anya asked. She looked back at them.

"No. But...I think I should warn you. I know exactly what Lord Gragon has planned. But he's not your REAL threat at this point." Nina explained. The others looked confused.

"He...isn't?" Asuna asked. Nina shook her head.

"No. Your real threat now...is a man who calls himself Lord Death, or known by his nickname, the "Grim Reaper of Vampires." Nina said. Negi and the others gasped.

"Lord...Death?" Negi asked.

"The...Grim Reaper of Vampires?" Asuna asked. They nervously looked at each other, thinking of the same cloaked man that spoke with Gragon.

**__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	17. Ch 17: The Beginning of the End  Part 1

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 17: The Beginning of the End - Part 1_**

Out in the courtyard, Asuna and Gregor were training in a hard fought sparring match. Both were giving all of their strength and it seemed now, thanks to earlier training, Asuna was equally matched with Gregor. Anya and the others stared on, completely shocked.

"Like I said before...Asuna is NOT human." Anya muttered. Negi nodded, just watching the two clashing swords like lightning. After one close stalemate, the two pushed each other away and stopped to catch their breath.

"Whew. You...You sure are stronger. Guess that was from Satomi tinkering." Asuna said. Gregor panted.

"Yeah. I...could say the same about you too Kagurazaka." Gregor said. Negi and Nina looked at each other, chuckled and lightly clapped.

"You two should be very proud. You've both come a long way since you met." Negi said. Nina nodded, commenting on how cool Gregor looked fighting. He smirked.

"Yeah. Well, you know." Gregor said. Meanwhile, at Evangeline's estate, she was doing midday stretches and flexed her fingers. Jennifer and Julie watched in confusion.

"Evangeline? What are you doing?" Julie asked. Evangeline glared at her.

"I'm preparing myself. What does it look like?" Evangeline asked. When Jennifer asked why, Chachamaru reminded them of the rematch she set up with Maga.

"M...Maga? That psycho android that almost clobbered you last time? What makes you think you can beat him now?" Jennifer asked. Evangeline huffed.

"Don't doubt me. I know very well I can take him this time. Like I said, he caught me off guard the last time." Evangeline said. Jennifer sighed as Chachamaru figured there would be no talking her out of it, seeing a grin on Evangeline's face.

"You're correct Chachamaru. Don't ANY of you try and stop me. I won't stand for this. No way could a powerful vampire like myself be outdone by a hunk of scrap. I don't care if that is Gragon's idea of my PERFECT twin. No rust bucket beats me." Evangeline said. In the corner, Richie whined softly and laid down.

"Just be careful Evangeline. Okay? For us?" Jennifer asked. Evangeline glanced at them.

"Hmph. Don't worry. I will." she said. But little did Evangeline realize that, at this very moment in Gragon's secret lair, he was preparing something big as well. All of the remaining androids returned from Mahora and entered a giant hall where Gragon was standing with Lord D. at his side.

"Welcome! My children! Thanks to the efforts of our fallen brethren, we have just enough to finally unleash our final assault on Mahora Academy AND those despicable girls of Class 2-A!" Gragon exclaimed. The androids yelled together.

"Too many times have Asuna Kagurazaka, Negi Springfield and those rotten brats stood in my way of completing my goals! And each time, they drove me to near death! Well, NO MORE!" Gragon roared. The androids continued cheering loudly.

"Come! Our time is now! To Mahora Academy!" Gragon yelled. With a wave of his hand, Gragon casted all of the androids to Mahora Academy in a flash. He was then alone with Lord Death.

"Let's go partner. I can't wait to see Springfield squirm on the ground like a..." Gragon said. But suddenly, he was stabbed right in his chest by Death and gasped. He coughed blood and dropped to his knee. The strike went right through him.

"What? No! Not...Not now!" Gragon groaned. Death said nothing, only quickly pulling his hand out from his chest.

"Forget about it Gragon. You've failed me for the last time. If you couldn't even handle Springfield the first time you met, what was the point of me bringing you back?" Death asked. Gragon gagged and slowly dropped.

"No...Master..." Gragon muttered. His head hit the ground and in Lord Death's hand was the same black sphere that was within the androids. It radiated pure darkness from within its glass sphere.

"You've served your purpose Gragon. Now it's time for the REAL mastermind to appear." Death said. He turned away from Gragon and vanished in a flash.

**_Meanwhile..._**

At the academy, all was peaceful as the school day went on. No one seemed to realize the danger that was approaching the school. Suddenly, black clouds started to gather and soon clouded up the skies overhead.

"What's going on? Are we have a thunderstorm?" a student asked. Most students looked out the window, seeing something in the distance. For those who could see that far, they saw Gragon's army marching towards the school. Every last android that Gragon had left was on their way towards the school. It wasn't long before Class 2-A saw it too.

"What in the...? Oh crud." Asuna said. Negi gasped and quickly rushed towards the dean's office.

"Dean Konoe! We've got trouble!" Negi cried out. As he hurried inside, he saw the dean glaring out the window. He quietly turned to him.

"Professor Springfield? We need you. Gather your partners and hurry outside." Konoe said. Negi nodded and rushed back for the classroom. As the androids neared the school grounds, Class 2-A was racing outside with pactio cards in hand and stared down the approaching army.

"Wonder why Gragon chose to send a full battalion at the school?" Kazumi asked.

"I don't know. But there's no WAY we're letting them anywhere near the school. Count on it." Mana said, readying her gun. Negi held his staff tightly, watching the androids continue at them. Suddenly, appearing on the field as well was Nagi Springfield. Shade appeared with him.

"Father..." Negi muttered. Nagi glanced back and saw the army.

"Well, Gragon waisted no time I see. Too bad for him. I doubt he'll be very happy when he comes to the front line and realize his whole army fell to a bunch of humans." Nagi said. Gregor and Nina groaned, eyeing every last one of their android brethren coming their way.

"You ready Nina?" Gregor asked. Nina nodded.

"Just as long as you are Gregor." she said. Gregor sneered and drew his sword. The androids all glared at Class 2-A before screaming in rage and charging at the school.

"This is it! Girls? Let's go!" Negi cried. Everyone called out their pactio cards and faced the androids as they came charging. They charged back and soon, the field of Mahora Academy was a war field. The androids went after their human dopplegangers, blasting every kind of attack they could. Mana's android was firing barrages of sniper bullets towards her, causing her to duck and weave.

"You've got some aim. Too bad for you I'm sharper!" Mana thought. She started to shoot back and knicked the guns from his hand. Behind her, the twins were fighting clones for clones against their android counterparts.

"C'mon! You little squirts think you can beat us? You're just KIDS!" they laughed. Fuka and Fumika joined hands.

"We're not kids! We're proud students of Class 2-A! And you won't beat us!" they exclaimed. They suddenly made more clones and lunged for them. Up above, Evangeline was flying in and saw the fighting below.

"Hmph. Guess Gragon got fed up with waiting." Evangeline said. Just then, she saw someone coming her way. She looked ahead and saw Maga.

"Well, there you are." Evangeline said. Maga smirked and fired twin blasts of magical arrows at her. But Evangeline countered with an ice shield, rejecting the arrows. She then countered with a blast of ice shards.

"Same as before. You can't win that way." Maga said, avoiding the ice shards. As he got close, he prepared to cast another spell. But Evangeline came rushing at him and blasted another spell when she was close. It sent Maga flying.

"Who says I'm the same as before? Not me!" Evangeline exclaimed, flying after Maga. He groaned and flipped right side up before firing another spell. But suddenly, Evangeline vanished.

"What? Where...Where did she go?" Maga asked. He then felt a heavy presence behind him. He turned around and saw Evangeline, readying another spell. But something about her spooked him. She was in her adult form.

"I told you. I'm not someone to take lightly. Last time? You simply caught me off guard." Evangeline said. Maga gasped and turned to attack, but with one snap, Evangeline shot up a pillar of ice below him and trapped him inside before shattering it to pieces.

"Hmph. Weakling." Evangeline said. She then flew towards the ground as Chachamaru came soaring in as well. She opened fire at the androids and was able to help some of the girls by catching their twins off guard. Gregor roared as he charged the field and rapidly slashed at the others.

"Gah! Gregor!" an android screamed, having sliced clean through his arm. Gregor skidded across the ground.

"Sorry boys. But I've got NEW friends. And I don't need YOU!" Gregor laughed. Meanwhile, Nina and Negi were firing spells rapidly left and right, blasting at the other androids.

"For a clone of me, you truly have skills." Negi said. Nina winked and told him it was simply natural. Izabel wrestled against Kotaro and grasped him with both hands.

"You and your friends sure are stubborn. But do you think you can take me again little one? After last time?" Izabel asked. Kotaro smirked.

"Why not ask me that after I do THIS!" Kotaro shouted. He started focusing chi within himself, glowing brightly when suddenly, he started to grow in size.

"Wh...What the?" Izabel gasped. She released Kotaro and stepped back, seeing him grow more beast-like, turning into what he was last time.

"Izabel? Meet...Kotaro the Werewolf!" Kotaro shouted. He howled and came charging, ramming her into the ground. Saiko was battling Yue as well, trying to stay at close range with her. But Yue had learned more spells since her training and was keeping Saiko back.

"Dang it! She's getting on my nerves! No fair!" Saiko thought. Yue groaned, seeing her spells wouldn't hold him back forever. After her last spell pushed him back, she stopped and this gave Saiko a chance to attack.

"Ha ha! Finally! Ran out of spells? Too bad! Because here I come!" Saiko laughed. But as he flew at her, Yue clutched her staff tightly and started whispering words. Her hand was beginning to spark and when Saiko got close, she drove her fist right at him and a giant blast of electrical shock struck Saiko.

"Geh! GAAAHHH!" Saiko exclaimed, vibrating in his voice. Yue ripped her hand away and saw Saiko spark and crackle as he hit the ground.

"There. That's for last time." Yue said. Behind her, Izabel was being thrown around by the werewolf Kotaro and he used her as a battering ram to strike at the other androids too.

"Gagh! He's too strong!" Izabel thought. Kotaro suddenly jumped up high with her.

"Take this! I call this move the Werewolf Piledriver!" Kotaro howled. He grapsed Izabel tightly and went spiraling downward with her pointed face down. She screamed up until she crashed to the ground. The impact shattered the android's head.

"Ha ha! I so rule!" Kotaro chuckled. He then went charging to help the others. But suddenly, Lord Death appeared in a flash and hovered above everyone. From the school windows, the dean watched with Takahata.

"What? No. Not...him." Takahata said. Nagi looked up and saw Lord Death too.

"Wow. Never thought...I'd ever see him." Nagi thought. Death laughed, catching everyone's attention below. Lightning started flashing above him.

"No. It's...It's Lord Death." Nina gasped. He chuckled and looked down at everyone below.

"Yes. You're all doing exactly as I hoped you would. Excellent." Death said. One of the androids looked up at him.

"What are you talking about? You're not our master! Our master is Lord Gragon!" he called. Death laughed.

"I'm sorry. But...do you mean THIS guy?" Death said. With a snap, he appeared with Gragon's unconscious body in his clutches. Everyone gasped.

"What? What happened to Gragon? Did...Did HE do that to him?" Asuna thought. Death smirked and effortlessly tossed Gragon to the ground. No one tried to catch him, watching him hit the ground. Upon impact, Gragon's body did something strange. He seemed to be sparking and crackling at the joints.

"What the? He's...an ANDROID TOO?" Negi cried. Death laughed.

"You fools! He's ALWAYS been a puppet of mine! Gragon was nothing more than a puppet incarnation of me!" Death cried. Everyone gasped.

"What? Then...that means..." Kaede stuttered.

"The one who did all that crazy stuff to us, the evil insects, our future selves, trying to destroy time and space...that was YOU?" Kazumi asked. Death nodded.

"Yes. But now...I think its time that I stepped out of this puppet's shadows and show you just who you're REALLY up against." Death said. He raised one hand to the sky and called forth a blast of lightning to strike him. His fist started radiating pitch black.

"Wha...What's he doing?" Nina asked.

"Cores of Darkness! Essence of the True Black! Come now and join together...so we may extinguish the light FOREVER!" Death exclaimed. Suddenly, the cores of Gragon's androids began radiating and shot out of their bodies, quickly deactivating the ones still active.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Brianna gasped. The darkness inside the cores started swirling around him and soon engulfed him entirely.

"Fuka! I'm scared!" Fumika cried. Everyone merely looked on and watched, seeing the darkness around Death to make him stronger. Mana tried to shoot at him, but the spiraling darkness around him deflected them.

"Dang! I can't pierce it. What's going to happen now?" Mana thought. Negi and Asuna watched as something was causing the dark bubble around Death to grow.

"Whoa! I think he's coming out!" Asuna exclaimed. While Asuna was right, her worst fear was realized. When Death reappeared from his dark bubble, he had mutated even bigger. He used the darkness stripped from the androids to mutate himself into a giant, demonic dragon with a flaming mane and gigantic wings. His tail was covered with spikes and his eyes flashed blood red.

"Now it is time! Time for you all...to DIE!" the dragon roared, shaking the ground with its beastly roar. Nagi looked on and groaned.

"So THAT'S it. Now I understand." Nagi said. Negi turned to his father and asked what he meant.

"I heard about the cores from your friend Satomi. Those cores were really siphoning off the dark energy inside us when the androids fought us. And when he finally had enough, Death would use it to turn himself into...that." Nagi said. Negi looked on at Gragon.

"Then...if Gragon was Death's puppet, I think I know where he got most of the dark energy from...me and Asuna. This was all a trick to fuel up Death's power." Negi groaned. But just then, he felt Asuna's hand on his shoulder.

"Trick or not...NO ONE beats Class 2-A after all we've been through. Right teach?" Asuna asked. Negi looked at the other students, all hoping for him to continue fighting. He looked to Asuna and thanked her, facing the girls.

"All right everyone. I know things look bleak now. But we're ready. We've always been ready. Even if this isn't the Gragon we came out here to finish, let's make this the last time we see the REAL Gragon ever again!" Negi cried. The students cheered and all lined up together, facing the dragon with their weapons at hand.

"Come on Negi! It's dragon slaying time!" Asuna cried.

**__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**  



	18. Ch 18: The Beginning of the End Part 2

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 18: The Beginning of the End - Part 2_**

As the skies above were thick with black clouds and lightning began to strike, the giant dragon roared. It eyed the girls beginning to surround it. Kaede and the twins glared at the beast, deciding to attack first.

"So you were the one pretending to be Gragon this whole time! You were the one that made those despicable insects in the first place!" Kaede shouted. Fuka groaned.

"I can't believe someone like you even exists!" Fuka exclaimed.

"Don't think we aren't gonna take lightly of what you did! We're bringing you down once and for all!" Fumika exclaimed. The dragon laughed.

"I'll tear you all to pieces! You won't have a shred of yourselves LEFT after I'm through with you!" it roared. The beast opened its jaws and started breathing out a giant blast of fire. The girls avoided it and started to attack. Kaede chucked her shuriken for its head, but its skin was too strong and it deflected it.

"Don't worry Kaede! We've got your back!" the twins cried. They started creating multiple clones and grabbed hold of Kaede's arms.

"Twin Catapult!" they cried. Kaede was sent flying at the creature's head, but it effortlessly slammed her down with its giant arm. The twins gasped.

"Kaede!" they cried. The dragon laughed.

"You have no chance of winning. Surrender now!" it snarled. But suddenly, the Kaede beneath its claw vanished and changed into a log.

"What? It was a fake?" the dragon exclaimed. Kaede leaped out of nowhere with her hands on the giant ninja star on her back.

"Take THIS!" Kaede cried, driving it into the head of the monster. It roared in pain, having broken through the dragon's skin.

"GEAAAGH!" the dragon shrieked. Kaede was thrown off and landed by the others. The throwing star remained in its head until it pulled it out. Blood leaked down its face.

"How DARE you!" it snarled. With a sudden roar, the twins and Kaede started to glow in a black aura, finding themselves losing strength.

"Uhhh...Kaede? I...feel funny..." Fuka groaned. Fumika moaned before dropping to her knees. But Kaede acted fast and caught her. However, another look at themselves saw they had turned back to normal.

"What? But...that's impossible! Where did our pactio go?" Kaede asked. The dragon huffed.

"It's too late." it said. With its giant tail, it swatted away them before seeing Mana, Setsuna and Lingshen coming next.

"So...I'm guessing that black glow from our friends means you can steal our powers right out of us." Mana said. The dragon glared at her.

"Correct. And since I have collected dark energy from each of you, I can reduce all of you to nothing in an instant!" it roared. But suddenly, Mana drew her guns and started to fire, targeting the dragon's right eye.

"Just because you have that power doesn't mean we're giving up! You're still going down Death!" Setsuna cried. As she drew her sword, one of Mana's bullet struck the beast's eye and it shrieked.

"Now...take THIS!" Setsuna cried. She aimed for the wound from Kaede and unleashed a ferocious sword attack, making a bigger strike to the monster's scar.

"Gagh!" it roared. Lingshen leaped for the dragon and started to kick it rapidly in the face. But the beast snarled and slammed Lingshen to the ground.

"You're all worthless once I'm done stripping you of your powers!" the dragon growled. It flapped its giant wings and started blowing them back, skidding across the dirt.

"He's...too strong!" Mana yelled. But she rose her gun and attempted another shot, hitting the dragon's wounded eye again.

"GAAAAH!" it roared. The wind stopped and the dragon clutched its eye. Suddenly, a lone magic blast shot out at it and blasted the giant over. It was from Evangeline.

"So YOU'RE the one to blaim for all of this huh?" Evangeline asked.

"Using a puppet to do your dirty work and raking in the rewards of its work? That's supposed to make you stronger?" Jennifer asked. Julie groaned.

"You big jerk! You're never going to get stronger if all you do is steal from others!" Julie shouted. Chachamaru nodded and prepared to fire a blast of lasers.

"Target locked. All sights locked onto Death Dragon." Chachamaru said, firing a barrage of lasers. They all hit the beast and it snarled. It swung its tail, but Evangeline avoided.

"Even you, Evangeline McDowell, can't HOPE to stop me!" the dragon shouted. But Evangeline smirked.

"Oh really? Well, something tells me in that form, you're pretty restricted with what you can do. You can't cast magic if you're a hideous beast like that." Evangeline said, preparing another spell. She fired a barrage of ice shards and they stabbed the dragon. It snarled.

"Oh. So I CAN'T use magic in this form? Guess again McDowell!" the dragon smirked. Evangeline gasped and saw the dragon's left eye glow. Suddenly, Evangeline was trapped in a aura of red lightning, constantly zapping her.

"AAH! Evangeline! No!" Jennifer cried. The dragon laughed.

"I can use magic all right. And with this magic, I'll be taking your life now McDowell!" he laughed. Evangeline gasped and clutched her neck. As she struggled to break free, something was starting to cause Evangeline's body to flash and glow.

"Evangeline! Hold on! I'm coming!" Brianna cried. Her hand started glowing silver as she leaped for her. The dragon glared at her.

"Order of Time! Flux to my will! Reverse!" Brianna cried, slapping her hand against Evangeline. The two forces started to struggle against each other, attempting to continue on. But suddenly, the colliding forces caused an explosion and it encased Evangeline.

"Agh! Evangeline!" Brianna gasped. The dragon laughed.

"You fool! You just helped end your friend's life! I always knew you would help me someday...ANUSA!" the dragon laughed, striking Brianna down. But from the smoke of the explosion, another blast of magic shot at him and punctured its other eye.

"GRRRAAAH!" the dragon exclaimed. In the fading smoke, everyone could see Evangeline standing with a partially destroyed Mahora Academy uniform. However, something was different.

"What...just happened?" Evangeline asked. As the smoke started to blow away, Evangeline could be seen. Strangely, she was no longer a child form and seemed to have jumped to a teenager form.

"What? M...Master?" Chachamaru asked. Jennifer and Julie gawked in amazement.

"No. This can't be. Somehow...you're starting to age again. How is that possible? That shouldn't be possible!" the dragon gasped. Suddenly, it felt as if a sword was droven into its foot and roared. It glared down and barely saw an image of Gregor.

"Hey DAD! You forget me? I'm still here too!" Gregor shouted. He ripped his sword straight out and made the dragon roar before he was attacked again by a barrage of magical blasts. They came from Nina.

"You may be the one who truly made us...but that doesn't mean we have to obey you!" Nina cried. The dragon roared.

"Why you...ungrateful little brats! I give life to you...and you use them to try and take mine? Be silenced you worthless TRASH!" the dragon roared. It swung its giant tail and it came racing down at Gregor and Nina. Gregor huffed.

"Yeah right. Try and catch me gramps!" Gregor laughed. But as he avoided the tail crashing down, he heard a loud scream from the impact. It sounded like Nina.

"Wait. Was that...? No. NINA!" Gregor exclaimed. He hurried back down as the tail rose up, seeing Nina smashed in the ground and her joints sparking.

"Nina! Nina! What happened? I thought you avoided that!" Gregor shouted. Nina groaned, glaring up at him.

"I'm...s...sorry Gregor. When...Bri...anna attacked earlier...he...got her...time bending powers. I...I didn't...see that attack coming so suddenly. I felt...rid...riddled with fear when...he attacked." Nina said. Gregor stuttered.

"Nina! Don't die! Don't!" Gregor shouted. Nina started leaking oil from her lips and her wounds.

"It's...all...r..r..r...r..r..." Nina said, her voice started to buzz and repeat. The other girls looked on in shock as the dragon laughed.

"Just as I did to this one, you shall all suffer the same fate! Now! Your powers are mine!" Death exclaimed. He gave off a loud roar and the entire field shook before the girls all started glowing black.

"No! He's...He's coming after us too!" Akira exclaimed. Yuna groaned, grabbing onto her arm.

"No! This can't be happening!" Yuna yelled. The dragon laughed as it could feel itself getting stronger by the second. Gregor hurried to Nina and picked her up, avoiding the crossfire. But suddenly, a blast was fired at the dragon, silencing it's attack.

"What?" the beast roared. He looked ahead and saw Negi and Asuna riding his way on his staff. The dragon sneered.

"Negi and Asuna...I almost forgot about you two...the ones who caused my doppleganger so much grief. This will be a JOY to hear your cries of agony once I...!" the dragon roared. But suddenly, it saw that Negi and Asuna were coming in faster.

"Wait! What are you...?" it said. Asuna yelled and drew forth her sword.

"You better prepare yourself Gragon! We're coming after you!" Asuna cried. The others girls continued to watch.

"You may be impervious to all of our attacks on the outside Death! But time to see how strong you are when we take our battle to the INSIDE!" Negi cried. The dragon gasped and suddenly felt Negi and Asuna rushing into his mouth and rushing down his throat.

"GAH! PROFESSOR SPRINGFIELD!" Ayaka screamed. Anya was dumbfounded.

"Negi...what are you...?" Anya thought. Gregor gasped and set Nina down before flying up to the beast's mouth and diving in after them. It didn't take long to catch up with them.

"Hey! Idiots! Why are you doing this?" Gregor shouted.

"We've been planning with Satomi about how to finish off this dragon. And it seems like the only way to do that is to take this fight to the dragon's core itself...his own HEART!" Asuna cried. Gregor suddenly seemed to understand.

"Then count me in too. He stabbed me a few times in my "heart"...now its time for me to return the favor!" Gregor shouted. Negi nodded and held his staff tightly as the three raced down the dragon's throat, heading directly for the heart of the beast.

**__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	19. Ch 19: Nightmare's End

**_Negima Neo: Wrath of the Androids_**

**_Chapter 19: Nightmare's End_**

Negi, Asuna and Gregor raced down the throat of Death's dragon form, on a straight course for the source of all their trouble for a long time, his heart. They decided that if the beast couldn't be defeated outside, their only chance would be to kill him from the inside out.

"This is it! Death? Your time of tormenting the world ends now!" Negi cried.

"You can't hide behind Gragon's face anymore! You're going down for good this time!" Asuna cried. Gregor angrily glared on, remembering what became of Nina.

"I'll make you pay for crushing Nina like she was scrap. You're dead when I get my hands on you!" Gregor thought. Suddenly, they heard the beast roar and looked back.

"Guys...hang on. We'll finish this as quick as we can." Asuna muttered. Just then, they saw something else rushing their way. Gregor looked back and gasped, preparing his sword. But a closer look saw it was Shade holding hands with Brianna.

"Negi! Look!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi glanced back.

"Shade? Brianna? Why are you two here?" Negi asked.

"Negi, Death lied to me for as long as I've been with you. He's not my real father. He's just a poser! I can't just sit by and let you finish this fake off without me." Shade said.

"And don't forget what he did to me Asuna. I want payback too." Brianna added. Asuna and Negi nodded.

"All right then! Hold on tight! We're approaching his heart now!" Negi cried. Everyone started to pick up speed as they raced down deep into the bowels of the dragon's body, arriving in a giant section where they saw it. Before them, a large black heart was pulsating in front of them.

"Ewww. Is this REALLY his heart? It's so black." Asuna gagged.

"No doubt from all the evil in it that it has turned black. We have to settle this right here and now. Death and Gragon have caused enough trouble for us and we've got to make sure neither of them come back at all!" Negi groaned. But suddenly, the chamber started to shake.

"Whoa! Hey! What's going on?" Brianna asked. They heard two voices laughing maniacally around them, sounding like Death and Gragon.

"That sounds like...Lord Death and Gragon's voices! But...where are they?" Asuna asked. Everyone frantically looked around before Shade saw something.

"Everyone! Look!" she cried. They turned back to the dragon's heart and gasped, seeing a giant mutation was happening with it. The heart started to take a despicable form and sprouted giant arms.

"So...you all were trying to kill me with the most corniest method of all...STABBING me in my own heart? Ha! Not likely!" Death laughed. The heart continued to grow even more despicable, sprouting a head and face.

"Death! Your acts of evil cannot continue on! You've been causing us more than a fair share of problems since we fought you as Gragon! Don't think you have any advantages since we are facing the real you this time!" Negi cried. Death's voice laughed.

"Oh really? Let's just see you try you four eyed pipsqueak!" Gragon's voice called. Negi looked on as the heart was now a hideous black monster, armed with four muscular arms, two faces and a sinister voice. The two faces were Death and Gragon.

"This isn't even my real heart! You know what this is? It's my very SOUL! I'm so evil that I don't need one! I think it's time you felt the unbelievable power I hold within me!" Death laughed. The others groaned.

"Fine! Bring it on FREAK!" Asuna cried. Everyone drew their weapons as the monster made its first move, swinging its left arm at them. Everyone avoided the attack and came charging.

"It's payback time Springfield!" Gragon exclaimed. Shade extended her sabers and leaped at the creature, slashing at its arm.

"This ends today Gragon! You hear me?" Negi cried. Death and Gragon's voices laughed.

"Ha ha ha! You've got to be kidding me! In my true form, you're nothing but DUST MITES to me!" they exclaimed. Asuna huffed.

"So what? Sometimes its the little things that change a battle! And we're them!" Asuna cried. She yelled and lunged for them, stabbing her sword into its chest. But the attack was easily rebounded and Asuna crashed. Negi casted a spell and blasted the monster with it.

"Take THIS!" Brianna cried. She plucked off her earrings and, faster than anyone could see, swung her arms. She sent two giant energy blasts at him and he groaned.

"Ha! You're not so tough after all!" Gregor laughed. He drew his sword and started attacking in a balistic fashion.

"You annoying little rust bucket! Be silent!" Death shouted, slamming Gregor hard to the ground. Negi fired another spell and blasted Gragon's face. He then leaped into the air with Shade's help.

"Let's go Asuna!" Negi cried. Asuna nodded and leaped to Negi. As he casted a barrage of spells, she came down like a meteor and kicked the monstrosity with a spin kick to the head. Both attacks made it groan.

"Ha! Is this the best you've got? This barely tickles!" Gragon laughed. He roared and a giant flux of dark energy blasted everyone back.

"His darkness...it's too much!" Shade groaned. Brianna plucked her earrings and started to slow time around her.

"Well, let's see how he likes THIS!" Brianna thought. With time slowing down around her, she bent the matter around her to form a glowing spear and fired. When she put her earrings on again, the spear went speeding at them and went clean through its chest. He roared in agony.

"Why you...HOW DARE YOU!" they roared. All four arms extended out and the hands glowed pitch black.

"You can all burn in the afterlife for THAT!" Gragon yelled. They started firing barrages of dark magic at them, pulverizing everyone in a swarm of dark orbs.

"Gagh! Deh! Ouf!" Asuna cried. The monster laughed.

"You think you're the big hero here Negi Springfield? You're NOTHING compared to your father! You hear me? NOTHING!" Death laughed. But Negi groaned.

"Maybe I'm not! But you should know that Death! And its my power that beat you before! So, as I said before, who said this will be different than last time?" Negi exclaimed. His staff started to glow.

"What? NO!" Gragon gasped.

"Asuna!" Negi cried. Asuna nodded and grasped onto Negi as the glowing aura of his staff enveloped them.

"Partner Asuna! Awaken the true power...that has dwelled within you! Invoking Golden Pactio!" Negi cried. Asuna and Negi touched heads and the light around them started channeling into them. When the light vanished, they had evolved into the same forms they took against the mutated Brianna.

"No! The Golden Pactio! How could I have forgotten that?" Death shouted. Negi and Asuna quietly eyed Death.

"This...ends...NOW!" they cried. In a flash, Negi and Asuna vanished.

"Where...Where did they go?" Gregor asked. Death and Gragon both seemed riddled with fright. But they heard a strange sound behind them and looked, seeing Negi and Asuna kneeling behind them. Negi's staff was held out before him and Asuna gripped it too.

"You could never win Death! No one with such a heinous soul like yours would ever win!" Negi cried. Death snarled.

"Why...you little!" he growled. The beast turned to attack and enveloped them in the black ooze that made up their body. The others gasped.

"No! Negi! Asuna!" Brianna cried. But suddenly, a blast of glowing light was radiating from the center of the monster's chest. Death and Gragon both roared in agony.

"GAH! Agh! I don't understand! What...What IS this?" Death shouted. The blast of light started to make its body harden and crack apart, flaking into dust.

"It's pure light Death! The mortal enemy of all things evil! And as far as we see it, you can't FACE the light! You can't even face us and win!" Asuna cried. The beast groaned as he was fading away.

"Light and Darkness are two sides of the same coin you know. Since you two embody the dark, Asuna and I embody the light! And in this case, light triumphs over the darkness!" Negi cried. Death and Gragon's voices started to warp and vibrate.

"No! Why? Our plans! They had succeeded! Why did we lose?" they exclaimed. Everyone suddenly felt the room around starting to rattle and shake.

"Hurry! We've gotta get out of here!" Brianna cried. Gregor turned around and saw the skin around the walls starting to weaken. He drew his sword and started harnessing the energy inside him to blast a giant beam at it. It pierced through and they saw the others.

"This way!" Gregor cried. They hurried outside as Gragon and Death were falling apart.

"I am the ultimate life! I am the most vile vampire to exist! I AM Lord Death! How could I lose to the likes of CHILDREN?" he cried out, turning more high pitched and shrieking as he fell apart. The dragon body roared also, breaking apart into chunks of black rock.

"Hey! Look! The dragon's starting to break apart!" Satomi cried. Everyone then saw Negi and the others.

"Professor Springfield's back! And so are Asuna and the others!" Fuka cried. The girls all cheered and Ayaka sighed, nearly fainting in the process. Anya laughed.

"You did it Negi. You really did it." she thought. Nagi watched as the dragon squealed and roared, melting down before them.

"I doubt Gragon OR Death will be back after this. They're down for the count...an eternity in hell." Nagi thought. Death shrieked and screamed, melting down into black ooze alongside Gragon and the dragon. When the beast was completely gone, the black ooze quickly evaporated into the air and vanished without a trace.

**_After the Battle..._**

With the dragon destroyed and Death's soul completely crushed, Mahora Academy was back to normal and weeks passed since that day. Gregor awoke inside Satomi's lab, seeing Satomi hard at work on something.

"Is...Is she done?" Gregor asked. Satomi looked at Gregor and nodded.

"I've got to say that it wasn't easy to fix. But...she's good as new." Satomi said. She stepped back and showed Nina being able to sit up straight. Since the battle, she was given new upgrades by Satomi and had her clone powers of Negi stripped away.

"Hi...Gregor." she said. Gregor grinned.

"Hey there...Nina." he said. They lightly hugged and Satomi smiled. At the doorway, Negi and Asuna watched and they couldn't help but blush and lightly chuckle. Unfortunately, Gregor heard them and turned around.

"Huh? Hey! WERE YOU TWO SPYING ON US?" he yelled. Negi screamed and started to flee, followed closely by a laughing Asuna. Gregor growled and started chasing them.

"Hey! We didn't see nothing!" Asuna laughed. Gregor growled.

"Liar! Come back and say that to my face!" Gregor exclaimed.

"Really! We weren't Gregor! Believe us!" Negi cried. Gregor snarled.

"You two are gonna get it now! If Satomi didn't limit my speed, you'd be DEAD right now! Now get back here!" Gregor exclaimed. They hurried by a teenage Evangeline, sitting idly with Chachamaru.

"Such imbeciles. I swear the halls were much quieter." Evangeline muttered.

"Yes master." Chachamaru said. Evangeline looked at herself and smiled, feeling happy to be aging again.

"Still...I have a feeling that we've lost all chances of peace and quiet since that day. Come Chachamaru." Evangeline said. As Gregor continued to chase them, Nagi was watching from a nearby window.

"Getting in trouble again? That's my boy all right." Nagi thought. Negi and Asuna continued racing down the hall, hearing Asuna laugh and Gregor's growl echoed the hallways.

**__****_~ THE END ~_**


End file.
